


"Dear Princess Eirin..."

by Srna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Prince Levi - Freeform, Princess AU, princess eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srna/pseuds/Srna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is the prince of country Sina. Every heir has to introduce the future queen to the nation at the 21st of June of their 21st summer. The problem is just that Levi is still single and pretty unwilling to find a wife, so his parents set up a competition to find a proper wife for their son.<br/>On the other hand there's Eren who had lost a bet with Jean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Princess Eirin appears

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone who has stumbled across this fic!  
> This story is not going to be very long, at least not as far as I have planned it yet. This is my second fanfic I upload to AO3 so advices to improve my storytelling, language etc. are always welcome!  
> This story's going to be cute so be prepared for some dokidoki! :)

“There’s no need to be afraid, Jäger. Levi would never ever choose a babyface like you.”

  
“Shut up, horseface!” the green eyed boy groaned, looking at himself in the mirror.

  
“What’s wrong with you? I think this dress suits you. He’ll definitely will have a crush on you!” Jean jiggled. He was almost at his limit. Seeing his schoolmate in a white summer dress was too much for him.

  
“I promise you, the payback will be awful!” Eren was about to punch Jean in his face when Armin jumped in and held him back.

  
“Eren, come on. You lost that bet and now you just have to do it. What’s going to happen anyway? You’ll walk up to him and then leave again. No one will remember you, do you have an idea how many girls will be there? I heard it’s around 1,300. How would he pick you over any of them?”

  
Eren mimed a sulking face. “What? Don’t you think I look pretty? I even shaved my legs!”

  
The blond guy was relieved. Jean and Eren fought very often but usually they forgot about it within the next minute.

  
“I would totally bang you, Jäger!” Jean whispered into Eren’s ear for what Armin could only shake his head.

  
“You….!” And there they were again…

  
“Eren, there’s no need for you to do this, you know?” Mikasa, Eren’s step-sister, didn’t like the idea of Eren joining Prince Levi’s bride competition.

  
It was a tradition for the heir of the throne to introduce his future bride to the people of his country at the 21st June when he’s 21 years old. Since Prince Levi never seemed to have had a girlfriend, the King and the Queen had organized a bride competition.  
“I have to. It’s not like I want to, though. Especially since I might get arrested if they found out. I hope they don’t go for treason or something like that.” Eren really didn’t want to go to this stupid competition but he had lost a bet with Jean. He could have either chosen to do his homework until he graduates or take part in this competition. Since he would never be picked by Levi, at least not further than the first round, embarrassing himself for one day was still much better than doing Jean’s homework as well as his for two entire years.

  
“I’ve got a bad feeling about this. If this bloody Prince dares touching you I’ll kill him. I don’t care if they arrest me for that.”

  
Eren could only laugh about this. Mikasa sure was a little overprotective from time to time.  
“It’ll be fine. Christa even taught me how to walk in heels so I won’t trip over my own feet.”

  
Mikasa kept quiet. She knew she couldn’t do anything about this. The only thing she could do was hoping that he would just come back home safely.

  
“You’re nervous already? Have you already thought of a royal name for your future baby, Mrs. Jäger?”

  
Jean couldn’t stop laughing about it. Watching Eren walking in a white dress with perfectly shaven legs and slight Make-Up that made his huge green eyes shine like emeralds sure was an amusing sight. Nevertheless, if he hadn’t known that this was Eren he would’ve definitely looked after him on the street. Just for a second the idea that Christa and Armin had done their job a little too well had crossed his mind.

  
“Jean, please. I think Eren’s having a hard time walking in those shoes.” Armin was really worried Eren couldn’t make it to the competition because of a broken leg. Walking the street in heels was definitely different than walking indoors. Eren handled it well but still his face clearly displayed how exhausting walking in heels was. He swore to himself that he’d never ever complain about it when Mikasa asks for a break again because her feet hurt.

  
The four of them walked straight up the palace. Usually it was a calm place but since there were by now over 1,500 registered hoping-to-become-a-princess-candidates and their families it seemed that half of the country had gathered around the palace.  
They were truly shocked seeing these many people at one place. No one envied Prince Levi for having to watch at 1,500 different girls in one day and decide on which one to pick. He had to introduce his chosen girl to the nation by next week so sure he had a lot of work coming up.

  
“Eren, which was your number again…?” Jean asked. They had expected this to at least take the whole day but since there were this many people he wasn’t sure anymore if this show wouldn’t be split into two and be continued tomorrow. “572… So not too bad I guess? There’s even a counter over there. Oh. Prince Levi’s on the screen!”

  
This might explain why so many people had gathered around the palace. The royal family had put up several screens that showed what was happening inside the castle. The camera showed some of the waiting girls and the four of them were relieved. They were really pretty so Eren wouldn’t stand a chance against them. They were slender, graceful and showed the right attitude. If this was the standard at this competition there was no need for Eren to worry about his future plans being ruined by being arrested or even sentenced to death.

“Prince Levi does look like he wants to kill every single one of them though…” Armin added hesitantly.

  
“That’s just his usual face. As if he wanted to kill everyone who dares to come near him.” Jean mumbled. He really hoped that he didn’t cause too many problems for Eren with this bet.

  
“Well, they’re already at 218. Maybe I should go in there to make sure I don’t miss my walk or all of this” he looked down on this girlish outfit “would’ve been for nothing. And I don’t want to do Jean’s homework for even one day.”

  
Jean grinned. “Well, if they catch you, you’ll have plenty of time for doing them, you know?”

  
“Don’t remind me. That’s actually what I’m the most nervous about.” Eren’s voice sounded really fraught.

  
“Well, we’ll watch you from here! Make us proud! Ah, the kids just grow up too fast these days.”

  
“Stop acting like a worried dad, dumbass!” Eren punched his friend on the shoulder before he turned around, showed them his ticket at the entrance before they let him slip in.

 

The palace sure was as huge from the inside as it seemed to be from the outside. Living here must be nice but nothing he would ever experience.

  
They put up signs that made sure the competitors will find the way. Walking in heels within the palace was much easier than walking on the street, thus Eren felt relieved. Hopefully he wouldn’t tip over his feet on his walk and no one would remember him.  
When he entered the waiting room he was surprised what kind of girls had gathered here. Some of them sure never wore Make-Up before and were hoping to be the black duckling that turns into a beautiful white swan after being picked by Levi while others might have misunderstood this competition for being a modeling contest or a movie casting.

  
Eren really wanted to eat something from the buffet but he was too afraid to ruin his white dress. He regretted not taking the black one but he thought he was looking a little slutty in it, the white one made him look quite cute though. And just by thinking that he really took these kind of things into his consideration made him blush. He could’ve just walked up in jeans and a hoodie, dressing up hadn’t actually been part of the bet in the beginning. That was just something that came up while they were hanging out in the city.

  
Eren took a look at the counter. Almost 400. It seems they were really rushing through it. Well, with another 1,100 girls coming they sure needed to.  
The dress he’s wearing had no pockets. He just realized that some girls used their bras to store their belongings. Even though he was also wearing one he had filled with cotton wool to look a little more feminine he hadn’t come up with this idea. Those girls sure are pretty smart!

  
Since he wasn’t able to do anything besides sitting and waiting he paid attention to the girl’s conversations. He never had had the chance to just barge into their territory, when they thought no boys were around he really thought their conversations were interesting up to some point. Some of them were just talking about their nails and whose dresses and outfits were cuter, others he just wanted to kick out of the waiting room. Eren couldn’t stand people that were willing to use people for their own benefits. He grind his teeth after overhearing the conversation of two girls talking about Levi, or rather ‘the midget and how they wondered if his penis was the same size as the rest of this body but they could endure it. A Prince was busy so they could just go with the hot-desperate-housewife-kind-of-gardener when he wasn’t around’.

  
Eren made sure to remember those faces. If for any reason Levi would decide to marry one of those girls he made sure to tell him one way or another what they think about him. He was loyal to his heir, even though it might not appear like that regarding the fact that he was actually also betraying him in some kind of way. Well, at least he didn’t mean to harm anyone.

  
The time just passed by and when the counter finally came up to 562, he was asked to put up a sticker on his dress with his number and get out.

  
Eren was getting quite nervous now. He had watched how they did it on the screen. Just walk when the lamp turns green and come back. From time to time his comrades would stop one of the girls and ask them a few questions but never ever has Levi spoken a word. He would’ve only raised his hand a little to signal that he was fine with them bringing that girl to the back but he didn’t seem to be enjoying this at all.

  
“Wow, you’re tall, aren’t you?”

  
A blonde girl with an electronic clipboard-kind-of-thing in her hands stood next to him.

“Would you tell me your name? We need to display it for Levi.”

Eren felt weird. Now he’s going to be exposed because of his name. Wonderful.

“Eren. My name’s Eren and I’m 17 years old.”

“Eirin, that’s a nice name. Thank you very much!”

Just by saying so she went up to number 573.

Eren didn’t understand what just had happened. Didn’t she realize this was a male’s name?

Well, not his problem anymore. He was the next to walk out towards Levi and by now he was totally freaking out internally…


	2. You're All I See In All These Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's just the second chapter. This time, it's Levi's POV. Not much is actually happening but I still hope you like it.  
> By the way: Thank you all very much for all the Kudo's, comments and favorites so far!  
> As always: I'm always open for advices on how to improve my writing so don't hesitate to tell me if you stumble upon something :)

“Is there even a reason why summers need to be so hot in this freaking country?” Levi moaned, grabbing a towel from the desk to wipe at least the worst sweat from his upper body.

“Good news for you, Levi” the brown haired girl with glasses said “since you’re going to become king you will never be able to leave this ‘freaking country’. You should just get used to it already. It cannot take you another 19 years.”

The prince raised his right eyebrow as he turned around, looking at his private physiotherapist, enjoying her time lying in the sun and watching him doing his daily routine.

“I’m 21 you know?”

Hanji turned around, obviously shocked.

“But… You don’t have a girlfriend yet!”

Levi just shook his head. She really couldn’t have forgotten this. Her father was his father’s personal coach and physiotherapist so they’ve known each other since they were children, even though Hanji was about 4 years older than him. Yes, he knew how old his childhood friend was.

“No, I don’t. And I don’t give a fuck about it, you know? This stupid tradition sucks anyway. Why would I decide on with whom I want to be forever for the rest of my life now? Like… I’m a man… I’ve got plenty of time, don’t I?”

He sure was pissed over this law. Yes, it was indeed a law. Not one you’d get arrested for or something like that but still, it would cause a huge uproar and he actually really wanted this to happen. He will have to stick to too many formalities as soon as he becomes the king anyway. Why not enjoy his ‘freedom’ as long as possible?

“Just marry me and we’ll both live an easy life.” Hanji just stretched her limbs. Lying around in the sun and getting paid for it sure was a great thing – and exhausting.

“That actually sounds like a pretty good plan, there’s just one thing you forgot about.”

Levi went back to his workouts. Today was leg-day. Hanji though didn’t know what her childhood-friend was intending to say.

“My mother and father will expect us to make children.”

“Eew… Okay, you can do that with someone else. I’ll be the bridesmaid instead.”

“Jupp, totally agree on that.”

They really loved each other. Like brother and sister would. Levi had no siblings because his mother really had a hard time getting pregnant with him and almost died giving birth to Levi. That’s what he’s actually the most upset about. His parents were in their 40s when they had him so there wasn’t much time left for him to become the heir of this kingdom and he didn’t like it. Even though he was glad his mother was doing well nowadays.

But still, Levi had never fallen for anyone. He had had a crush on his French teacher when he was about 8 but that was all for it. Even this crush turned out to be just some overwhelming feelings for someone who always brought his favorite snacks and singing songs, brighten up his days when he was being tutored all day long.

Hanji had even come up with the idea of Levi being asexual which he totally refused. He could get aroused and thought women were attractive, well, he had had affairs before but never felt like taking anything seriously, he just had never felt anything else than liking someone. Like he did for Hanji or Erwin who had taken care of him ever since he was a child. Of course those two were exceptional for him but he would never ever feel sexually attracted to either one of them.

“What are you gonna do about this? Your parents sure will make a fuss about this.”

Hanji really had totally forgotten about Levi being 21 already. If she had known she might have introduces a few friends of hers to him.

“Well…” Levi didn’t even want to think about it while fallen backwards on the perfectly cut grass, looking up into the sky. “It seems they’re planning some kind of event where I can meet women and can pick one of them. They sure think of them just as a tool and that we sure will get along somehow. But…”

Hanji turned around to her friend. Was Levi really going to talk about what he was expecting from a relationship? She can’t remember that such a thing had happened in the past before.

“I don’t want to.”

Of course. She would’ve been surprised if he had even thought about such a ‘trivial matter’. Well, it was no surprise that Levi didn’t know what ‘a relationship’ even meant. He had more or less been raised by Erwin. As a child he had played with his mother quite often but as soon as he started getting tutored by private tutors he would only spend time with his mother every once in a while. His father had always been busy so he had barely spent time with both of his parents together. If they had spent time together, of course, it was all formally correct. No kissing, touching or anything else that would display any kind of affection from the king and the queen towards each other, even though Levi had received hugs and kisses by both of his parents.

“When will they have the event then?”

Levi just shrug his shoulders. “How am I supposed to know? I only heard about this from Erwin who was about to start preparing for it. It seems to be some kind of audition or something like that. If they want me to marry a girl after meeting her once, they could’ve just completely set something up by themselves. Seriously. No, but ‘my feelings are important’ bullshit.”

Hanji couldn’t help but laugh about Levi being so annoyed over this. Well, she wouldn’t swap places with him nevertheless. This was only one of the privileges a ‘normal human being’ held.

__

 

The big screen at the end of the hall displayed number 512. He really had looked at 512 different women so far and had even accepted that a few of them were brought to the back. Hanji and Erwin, the two people closest to him helped him decide… Or rather did all the work. If it had been him alone it would’ve been 512 broken hearts by now. He actually only refused if he really couldn’t imagine having proper conversations with her or having sex – which would actually been the main reason for him marrying someone. To give his parents a grandchild and then being more or less freed from these kind of duties. Well, someone whom he could talk to would be nice as well but that was to be decided in the second step.

“Levi, you should really be a little more passionate about this. You’re going to spend the rest of your life with one of these girls.” Erwin told him while they were waiting for number 537 to come out.

“You know that reminding me of this fact actually causes the opposite, right?” Levi murmured while watching a very thin, blonde girl with huge blue eyes walking up to them. Another missy that mistook him for a fashion designer. He was fashionable though. Well, at least all three of them agreed that she might not be the one.

“Has there really not been even one girl so far you could really consider to be your wife?”

Hanji was curious about what Levi actually thought.

“No. Well, we’ll see when I talk to them. Maybe a swan will appear in front of me, who knows?”

Levi leaned back in his seat, looking at the huge screen that displayed number 572 being next. He lifted his eyebrows after reading the name.

“Eirin sure is an unusual name. Where does it come from?”

Erwin and Hanji suddenly turned around to their friend with shocked eyes. Levi, confused over this reaction just moaned. “What? Isn’t that a normal question?”

“Well, for you being interested, even if it’s just the name, is quite…” Hanji stopped when a tanned girls with short brown hair and huge green eyes wearing a white summer dress entered the room through the curtain.

“Eirin, huh…?” Levi whispered. He was confused. He couldn’t tell what it was but something was different about her. She was a little taller than him –which he didn’t really care about. Almost everyone was taller than him- but her eyes had caught his interest. While all the other girls had just walked by, trying to look sexy or whatever they considered to be sexy, this girl’s gaze challenged him. He couldn’t tell how nor why but he was sure that if there was at least one girl interesting in this bowl of fameseeking bitches, she was just walking up to them.

“I’ll take her.” He said without second thought. Erwin’s eyes suddenly widened while Hanji jumped off her chair, letting out a little shout.

“You’re serious…I can’t believe it.” She could barely breathe. Levi wouldn’t stop looking at the young girl still walking towards them. Hanji’s reaction sure confused her but the real shock reached her eyes when Hanji jumped down to her, hugging her as much as she could and screaming: “We’ll be very good friends, right? I’ll teach you how to tame this grumpy so you will be happy forever!”

Eirin’s already big eyes even widened further.

“Wait… I… This can’t be it… You can’t be serious… I… go to the second round…or…what…I…”

“Shut up.”

Eirin just shut up as she had been told but sure was surprised seeing Levi being irritated while getting scolded by Erwin for treating a girl like this. Knowing what he had done wrong he walked up to Eirin. “I’m sorry. I’m just saying there’s no second round. I’ll choose you to be my future wife.”

Eirin didn’t know what to say. She pressed her lips together and even shivered a little. Was she nervous? Levi even thought for a second that this was pretty cute. And in the next moment he thought that the next time he made her shiver wasn’t because of her being afraid of his words but because of pleasure.

“I…don’t know what to say…” her voice was pretty deep for a girl but he had experienced worse. He liked it. “I bet you don’t. Hanji, go tell Petra and the others that the casting is over and they can go home. Erwin, will you escort Lady Eirin to the main hall? I’ll come after you in a few minutes.” He said and rushed out of the room to go to the restroom. He sure needed to pee for a while now.

He couldn’t help it but being interested in this young girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know I totally ruined the mood in the end but I just couldn't help it. I love Levi's blunt character haha
> 
> In case you'd like to know what Eren/Eirin looks like when s/he auditions: http://mrslittsy.tumblr.com/image/117517961564 it's just a quick sketch so don't expect too much ;P


	3. "Hey Mom...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really want to say thank you to all the Kudos and comments you left on the last chapter QwQ Even if I didn't reply to every one, I read all of them and loved them all QwQ
> 
> I actually didn't plan on uploading again so fast but since it's Golden Week I've got some time. I guess the interaction between Levi and Eren will start in chapter 5 I"D Until then, please bare with more or less two chapters that are just meant to lead you guys to where we all want to go.. ;P 
> 
> As always: Advices, corrections etc. are welcome!

Eren couldn’t help but being confused. He was sitting in a very comfortable chair in an amazingly huge room waiting for his fiancé, which would be Levi, prince of Sina. This must be a trick. Jean must have made a deal with the devil and sell his soul so this would happen. Maybe he could just get up as if it was the most normal thing to do and walk out of the room and never ever come back here. Or even this country. But of course, he could feel Erwin’s gaze in his neck.

“Lady Eirin, may I bring you a cup of tea or whatever you wish as long as you’re waiting for prince Levi to come back?” Erwin sure had a nice voice he thought.

“No… No I’m fine, thank you.”

“If you wish for something just let me know.”

Eren just nodded. All he wanted was to get out of here. If he revealed that he was a boy and that he was really sorry, maybe they would just let him go, pretend nothing had happened and Levi would pick another girl.

“Sir, everyone has left the palace now.” A young maid said, informing Erwin about the latest news. So his plan was utterly shattered before he could even do something about it. Levi would definitely kill him. He wouldn’t even get to court. He really wondered if his friends were waiting for him in front of the palace. Well, of course they would. And they will totally freak out when they hear what they have done. Especially Jean. If he might not end up being killed, he made sure Jean would be.

A few minutes of silence later, the door to the room opened and Levi entered.

“You all may leave. Erwin, please wait outside.” Levi demanded. All maids hurried up to leave the room, the last one to leave was Erwin. Before he did so, he made sure to tell Levi something. Eren was sure it was about him since Erwin made sure he wouldn’t hear them talking.

After only Levi and Eren were alone and the door closed after the tall blond man, Levi looked into Eren’s direction.

“So, Eirin, right? I’m really glad you came to this competition today. I’m really sorry I skipped all the procedures in the middle so I’m sure you’re confused.”

And he was. He couldn’t even put into words how confused he was.

“Is there anything you’d like to ask? Or want to know? Being a princess and later even the queen of Sina comes with great responsibilities but I will make sure to support you in every matter, so if you feel uncomfortable or you’re having troubles about your new life, don’t hesitate to talk to me, Erwin or whomever you feel comfortable with. Except for the maids. The like to gossip too much.”

Eren didn’t know what to say. Levi had seated himself in front of him. His voice was calm but strict. He sure was a reliable person and Eren thought that he would love to spend time with him if he wasn’t dressed up as a woman.

“Hey, is it okay if I call you Eirin? Well, at least if it’s only the two of us of course.”

Levi’s voice has become quite soft and Eren could feel how his blood rushed into his face.

“Su…sure, prince…”

“Feel free to call me Levi. I don’t want us to be too formal.”

Eren couldn’t help but nod. He really needed to tell the truth to Levi as soon as possible but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“So…uhm…Levi…” it was so weird for Eren to call him straight by his name. When he was talking to his friends, of course they would usually leave out the honorifics but talking to him in person was a whole different matter. His parents were both very loyal to the king, queen and prince Levi. If Levi wouldn’t kill him for this prank, his parents sure would do that for him.

“How… like… what is going to happen from here on?” maybe he could plot to leave the country without anyone noticing. This might be the best for everyone.

“Well, we will bring you home so you can pack your stuff and move in. That’s most likely the plan today. But you’re lucky. Since the whole audition thing was shortened this much, we’re both free tomorrow. Would you like to go somewhere?”

Eren blushed again. Levi always had this concentrated and annoyed looking face to him but he seemed to be a very kind person when he wasn’t in public where he usually tried to avoid talking to people. He loved children though.

“I… I don’t know… Maybe…”

What was Eren expected to say? He couldn’t turn him down but if he did that he could leave the country tomorrow. Should he write a letter? They’ve only known each other for a few minutes now so was this even necessary?

“Maybe you just want to get used to your new home. I guess having lunch together should be a good beginning, right? And if you feel like it, I can show you around, how does this sound?”

Eren was flustered. Was it even possible for prince Levi to be this nice? This made everything worse. Made Eren feel worse.

“That…Sounds like a good plan I guess.”

Levi smiled a little and Eren tried to do so as well. Levi didn’t deserve this. He deserved someone better than him. Right at this moment, he even thought these bitches from the competition weren’t as bad as he was.

“Alright, if you want to, I call Erwin so he can support you on your way home and explain everything to your family.”

Eren’s face went pale. His family. Explain. How the hell was he going to do that? He could keep Erwin out of his all over boyish and chaotic room but this would mean he would even talk more with his parents. And they knew he wasn’t a girl. And then Erwin will know. And he will tell Levi. And then his parents will have a dead son.

“May… May I call them first? I bet they’re already waiting for my call. I want them to be prepared… for…you know…’the big news’…?” he really tried to come up with a nice smile but his worries must be written all over his face. Levi didn’t seem to notice or maybe he was just too polite to comment on his weird behavior.

“If you want I can show you your room. There’s a telephone if you didn’t bring your cellphone so you can talk without any disturbance.”

This was so perfect. But he sure realized Eren didn’t want to have listeners for some reason.

“That’d be great, thank you.”

Eren followed Levi out of the room. As expected, Erwin had been waiting in front of the room the whole time. Levi told him to prepare the car while Eren would call his family.

Eren was impressed how beautiful the palace actually was. If he was a girl, he’d sure be happy about this great chance. Levi opened the door for him.

“Please take your time. My room is just right over there. Just knock when you’re finished so I will accompany you to the car.”

Levi shouldn’t be this nice. It made Eren feel even worse. If he was a complete jerk he could just tell him everything but just imagining what he might feel like… No. He had to tell his parents to play along until he could come up with e proper plan.

He entered his new home and waited until Levi had closed the door. He was too nervous to pay any attention to this beautiful and quite modern room. He just picked up the phone, his hands were shivering. Was this real? His fingers automatically dialed his house’s phone number. Every ring felt like eternity for him. And as soon as his mother’s nice voice welcomed him on the phone, he could hardly stand anymore.

“Mom…?”

“Eren? Where are you? I called you on your phone but it seems you don’t have it with you and Mikasa won’t tell me anything about where you are.”

“Mom… please sit down…”

Eren’s mother didn’t answer him for a few seconds.

“Ok. What happened this time. Where do you want me to pick you up.”

She sounded so annoyed. When she stopped using the common way of asking things, she was not even annoyed but mad. Truly mad. And she didn’t know yet that it will be even worse than whatever she was expecting.

“I don’t even know where to start… I just tell you, please don’t interrupt me. I know what I did will have consequences and I’m willing to face them, so please just promise me that you won’t kill me…”

“Eren… Just tell me what you did. And no, I cannot promise that I won’t kill you.”

Eren took a last long breath.

“I’m coming over to our house to pack my belongings. I’m getting married. To prince Levi. Jean made me attend that audition and Levi chose me. Which means he thinks I’m a girl. Please, I’ll figure out how I can get out of this without being sentenced to death, but for now, please just play along.”

His mother didn’t reply. Eren’s chest started to hurt. This time he really overdid it, he knew that. But to be fair, it wasn’t entirely his fault.

“Eren, do you think I’m going to fall for this? Seriously, just get your ass back home, I’m preparing dinner.”

Without saying anything else she hung up the phone. This was bad. There had only been this one time where his mother would rather deny the fact that Eren really did something stupid than screaming at him. And this had caused him 8 weeks straight of house arrest, no phone, playstation, computer… Not even books were allowed. But this incident was not to compare to what was happening at the moment.

He took a deep breath before lying down the phone to where it had been. Maybe he didn’t need to come back to this place anyway.

He walked out of his room, straight up to Levi’s. It took a few seconds before he opened. It seems he had changed into a less formal dressing with a white shirt and tight jeans.

“You’re ready? Let’s go to the cars then. I won’t be coming with you though. We’ll do all the official-introducing-to-the-parents-stuff on the 21st.”

Eren was surprised Levi was pretty talkative, even though he didn’t say anything else until they reached the cars. Levi hardly spoke on official occasions but Eren really liked listening to his voice and his mixture of well-mannered phrases and his implied sarcasm every once in a while.

Levi more or less handed Eren to Erwin. Neither one of them said anything before Erwin left with Eren to his place.

Erwin wasn’t talkative at all it seemed to Eren. He actually felt quite uncomfortable when he was around him. Maybe because he could see through everything? But if he could, wouldn’t he say something?

At least his home wasn’t too far away from the palace, by car it were only about 20 minutes. After stopping in front of his house, Eren felt relieved for one second until he realized that Erwin was only a cute little rabbit compared to his giant fire-breathing and Eren devouring mother. And after being outed by Erwin there was no prince for him left to come and rescue him. If this wasn’t ironic, then what was?

Eren could see his mother’s silhouette behind the door which had a little glass window. Upset about her failure of a son, she opened the door harshly. She was just about to shout at him before she recognized Erwin. Of course, as a huge fan of the royal family, she knew Erwin. And after realizing that everything Eren had told her over the phone was true, she kept quiet.

“Sir Erwin… What a pleasure to see you here! I prepared dinner, may I invite you to eat with us?”

Did she even realize what she was doing? Well, Eren sure was one to talk. He was just glad that his mother seemed to be supporting him somehow. Even though it might just be unintentionally. “I’m very sorry Mrs. Jäger. I actually just came to pack your daughter’s belongings for the next few days to move in to the palace.”

It took her a few seconds to realize that he just had talked about her son as daughter. One could really see how she was thinking about what was going on. “My daughter’s… right, Eren, you called me and told me about all this… Sure, well… if you want to take my…daughter with you… I will…well, just come in…”

Eren was relieved. Now he just had to make sure Erwin wouldn’t enter his room…


	4. Too Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 4th chapter of the dumbest thing Eren could possibly do.   
> I really want to say thank you to all of you leaving comments and Kudos! Seriously, reading all your positive and lovely comments made me so happy QwQ I really hope I can give some of it back to you with the story. 
> 
> This is Eren's 2nd Outfit for this chapter:   
> http://mrslittsy.tumblr.com/post/117993009519/erens-2nd-outfit  
> (Yes, Eren got no ass haha)  
> :)

Erwin and Eren entered his house. His mother was still flustered about what was going on there. Was this really happening or was she dreaming?

“Lady Eirin, may I help you with packing your belongings?”

“No, I’m fine doing it on my own. You...ehm… what about watching some TV?”

Without waiting for Erwin’s reply, he turned on the TV and jumped up to the first floor. Before going to his room, he entered Mikasa’s and was glad to see her. Well, not as glad as he could be since she was sitting in her chair glaring at him, she had been waiting for him which never meant something good.

“You’ve heard about it I guess?”  
“Eren.”

Eren kept quiet. Why were there so many frightening people around him?

“Mikasa… I need your help…”

“Yes. I haven’t decided yet whether I should kill this prince with my bare hands or with my Katana. I might leave this choice up to you.”

Eren couldn’t believe what she said. On the other hand, he knew she would do it if he told her to do so.

“I didn’t mean in this kind of way… Can I borrow some of your dresses?”

Mikasa lifted one of her eyebrows.

“My dresses? Don’t tell me you want to continue this play.”

“I… I don’t want to but I have to. But if I dress up in my own clothes he will see right away that I cannot be a woman…”

Mikasa kept glaring at her brother.

“If that midget touches you, I’ll kill him. So make sure to get out of this situation as soon as possible.”

Eren nodded and ran towards his sister’s closet. It’s good they were about the same size so he picked a few dresses and outfits he thought he would look cute in. He could feel Mikasa’s burning gaze in his neck but right now he couldn’t care less.

About 10 minutes later he jumped into his own room, grabbed his suitcase, threw Mikasa’s clothes in there, grabbed some of his own when there was no one around and the make-up they had bought for today. Was he even able to do it on his own? Well, at least some Mascara should be possible for him to do. It couldn’t be too difficult, right? He grabbed his Laptop, smartphone and closed the suitcase. He didn’t want to leave so early actually, but he couldn’t risk being exposed now.

He jumped down the stairs, grabbed Erwin and left the house, the whole process didn’t even take 15 minutes in total.

“Lady Eirin, please let me carry your bag.”

Rather than waiting for Eren to hand it over, Erwin just grabbed the black bag and put it into the car.

“I hope you’ll enjoy your new life, lady Eirin.”

Eren sighed.

“Sure…”

~*~

Eren was lying on his new bed. It was huge. Like amazingly huge. And it was comfortable but unfortunately he knew he wouldn’t sleep well. He hadn’t seen Levi since he got back and he wasn’t sure whether he should be glad or sad about it. The thought of him never being able to be with Levi made him feel bad. He wouldn’t consider himself to be gay. He had had girlfriends before and wasn’t really interested in boys but from time to time he thought that other guys were pretty attractive. So was Levi to him. But it wouldn’t make sense to think about it too much since nothing was going to happen anyway.

He got up from the bed, looking around in his new room. A change of clothes wouldn’t be too bad. Getting out of this white dress felt good and weird at the same time. Since it’s been pretty hot during the day, the dress had been very nice but he wasn’t into crossdressing so he would only wear one if it was necessary. His Captain America pajamas with a huge sweatshirt on top of it were the best anyway.

 Just the same moment he threw the dress into the laundry basket, someone knocked on Eren’s door. Who the hell would this be? He just hoped no one would realize he wasn’t a girl by being dresses up like a boy, looking like a boy and talking like a boy with the voice of a boy. Of course not.

Expecting a maid in front of the door, he opened it. And it took him a second before he could breathe again.

“Le…Levi… How come you’re here?”

Levi just kept staring at his fiancée. He got him. Eren’s face went pale. Levi had realized he was a boy and was about to kill him. Death comes silently, doesn’t it.

“I’m sorry to disturb you.”

That came unexpected. Levi was even polite when he was about to execute someone.

“I wondered if you had dinner already. Or like a proper meal. If not, will you join me?”

Death indeed came silently. Eren wondered whether the vegetables or the meat would be drugged.

“I… I didn’t have anything. I actually even forgot about it to be honest… So, yes… I’d like to join you.”

There was no helping it. Eren imagined being poisoned to be a quite nice way of dying. Better than being slaughtered or shot. At least, his mother could look at him in his coffin. If this was the last thing he could do for the people around him, he was happy to do so.

“I just go change into something that is not what I’m wearing right now. I’ll be back in a minute, ok?”

Levi raised his brows.

“I don’t mind you going like this but if you feel more comfortable in something else, I’ll wait.”

Eren grinned and closed the door. He pushed his right hand against his heart. It felt as if it had stopped since he had opened the door and he just wanted to check if it was still working. It was.

“Damn it.” He muttered. He jumped to his bag and tried to get something he could wear for dinner.

He went for light blue hot pants and a white shirt with white and black stripes. What he thought was really fancy about it was that the shirt’s back was actually open. It had bows that held it together. He liked it but he hoped Levi wouldn’t look too closely. Well, he was already dead so was there still need to worry about such things? Not really. He picked a pair of white flats and got out of his room.

He thought seeing Levi’s eyes widening for a second.

“You look… cute. Let’s go, I hope the food is to your liking.”

Oh, he bet it would be.

They passed by the dining hall, which surprised Eren.

“Ehm…where exactly are we going to eat…?”

“Don’t ruin the surprise.”

Eren was too afraid to ask any further. Of course Levi wouldn’t want to have a corpse lying around in his dining hall. Maybe they would go to the cellar?

But no, they went up to the next floor, walked through a room Eren couldn’t tell what it was there for and entered a huge balcony that hat two seats and candles prepared.

“I thought we should celebrate the big day. I have a feeling that you don’t feel comfortable with your new position and want to apologize for somehow overrunning you with all this…”

Eren could feel all his blood rushing into his head. Was he for real? Levi apologized? Maybe he didn’t figure out who Eren was? This just made him feel even worse. Somehow he had felt relieved when he thought Levi had caught him but it seems he had been wrong with this. Levi didn’t know a thing. He still thought he was his cute fiancée. Eren felt like shit. Levi didn’t deserve this. He needed to make sure Levi’s heart wouldn’t be broken even a little worse than it would be. He had to tell him.

“Levi, I…”

“Excuse us, shall we bring in the food?”

Not that. Eren sighed. Just in the second he found the guts to tell Levi the truth the personnel interrupted him.

“Yes, please. Eirin, shall we sit down?”

Eren just nodded and tried to give Levi a smile but regarding to Levi’s reaction he must’ve completely failed.

After they took their seats, the maids served their food. Not did it only look delicious, it smelled even better.

“What is this?”

Eren was so looking forward to eating this that he even completely forgot about what he was about to do like a minute ago.

“It’s not even that special. It’s rump steak Madagascar. I really like it. Give it a taste.”

Levi, all the gentleman he was, waited until his fiancée had started her meal. Well, he didn’t have to wait too long since Eren was just too curious. Even though he was trying his best to stick to formalities and not behave like a 3 year old, he couldn’t resist moaning out loud when the meat went into his mouth.   
“This is delicious! I never had something like this. I ate rump steak before but this is just a million times better.”

Levi smiled a little while he started eating his meal. “Well, the cook is pretty damn good so it’s no surprise.”

He also took a bite and Eren really enjoyed seeing him eating his steak. He looked so relaxed and one could see how he was trained to not look like a starving bear while eating. That’s practically what Jean always looked like.

“By the way, Eirin.”

‘Your food is poisoned. You really fell for my trick didn’t you?’ just came into Eren’s mind.

“What were you saying before you got interrupted?”

And there it was. Eren had felt so happy for the past 3 minutes that he forgotten all about he was going to say. He just couldn’t bring himself to tell Levi the truth now. It was just so freaking perfect. And yes, he knew he was dressed up as a girl. But if it could be like this forever, he would never ever wear men’s clothes again.

“I… I didn’t really want to say anything. Just… Well, it’s not your fault that everyone’s rushing us through these things. I’ll get used to it, I’m sure!”

And he was just digging the hole he was going to fall in deeper and deeper with every word he said.

“I hope so. And as I said before: You can talk to me about everything that bothers you, alright?”

Eren just wanted to cry. How was it even possible that Levi was so nice? It was so unrealistic and he felt like shit. Like serious shit. He knew the moment would come when the truth would be revealed. The latest moment would be the night of their wedding. He could delay it until then with being like ‘I want to stay pure until we’re married’ and stuff like that. But was this really doing him anything good? No, it sure wasn’t and he knew it. But he couldn’t open his mouth.

He gave Levi a smile. A smile he put all his effort in to. He really liked Levi, he could even imagine falling for him but why would you fall for someone if you knew the bad ending right from the beginning? Maybe he was indeed as stupid as Jean always told him. A naïve, stupid and spoiled child.

They didn’t talk much while eating even though the atmosphere between them seemed to be pretty good. Of course, Erwin watched them. To him, Levi was like his own son. He practically was. He had been by his side ever since the prince was a toddler. He had taught him how to walk, not to cry when he fell down and how to talk. Besides the swearing and the sarcastic way of talking from time to time. He really would love to know where he had gotten that from. So of course, Erwin wanted to make sure that Levi’s wife wouldn’t betray him. He knew that it was a difficult situation, the whole casting had been a stupid idea in his mind. But who was he to oppose his king’s orders.

He wasn’t sure what was going on with Eirin. His instincts were telling him that Eirin wasn’t a bad person, that whatever she did was not in order to hurt Levi or harm in any way. But he knew something was wrong. Something big. Something that mattered. And he would make sure to figure out what it was before the two of them would get married.

Meanwhile, Eren and Levi had finished their meal and went back to their dorms. All the gentlemen he was, Levi brought his fiancée to her door. Eren wasn’t sure about his behavior. On the one hand Levi seemed like always but something on the other told Eren that there was something going on inside him.

“Eirin…”

Eren winced after hearing Levi suddenly saying his name. They stopped in front of his door.

“What…what is it?”

He wasn’t really sure about it, especially since the hallway was quite dark around this hour but he thought Levi blushed a little.

“This might be an indecent question but would it be okay for you if I kissed you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm really sorry for rushing you and stuff but let's make out." Oh Levi haha   
> Next chapter will be from Levi's POV :)


	5. You Look so Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... xD you really killed me with your comments *v*  
> I know the cliffhanger was mean and I'm sorry (I'm not).  
> What I'm sorry for is that this chapter has hardly anything new for you, it's just Levi's POV and I think it's quite interesting to see what he thinks about this whole matter, it might be slightly different than what you would expect :D  
> Well, before I end up telling you everything: Enjoy!

Levi watched as the car Eirin was sitting in left the palace. He felt somewhat relieved over the fact that he didn’t need to spend a second day looking for a wife. He even thought that Eirin could be quite a nice wife. It must be a lot for her at once. Was there even a chance she could become a princess and a queen? Well, she volunteered for this competition so she must be at least a little ambiguous.

“Hey, Levi.”

The prince turned around. Hanji walked up to him, grinning like a horse.

“Missing her already? It’s only been 2 minutes, you know? And she’ll be back.”

“Shut up. I’m thinking.”

“Oh ho! May I know what?”

“No.”

He passed Hanji and went back inside the palace, leaving his childhood friend back alone. He needed to inform his parents. Well, he could swear they already knew the news but he had to tell them on his own nevertheless. Before he entered the room where his parents were residing, even he had to wait until they let him in.

“Levi, my little boy!” his mother always hugged him as if he was still 5 years old.

“We already heard the news my boy! I actually didn’t think you’d really chose a wife. I guess it’s your turn to decide where we go for our next vacation, isn’t it honey?”

It was always the same so Levi could only sigh. The two of them loved to gamble. And their favorite toy was their son. They never harmed him with it but it was somewhat annoying.

“Do you know, Levi? You precious father had set his bet on you killing everyone attending in this competition after the 1000th girl.”

That was so like him. Why would he kill anyone? He was a little grumpy, yes. But he was no psychopath. Not to this extend at least.

“So, since you’ve heard the news, may I leave?”

His parents stopped their arguing. “What? Why? Oh, I see. You want to prepare yourself for when your fiancée gets home, right?” his mother wouldn’t stop giggling. She kept bugging him about bringing a cute girlfriend home ever since he was 14. And to make many cute grandchildren she could take care of. The fact that she could only have Levi and not more children really broke her heart.

“Well, that’s not really it. We’re having lunch tomorrow, so I won’t see her today anyway.”

“Levi! She’s your fiancée! Go and take care of her. Make sure she feels comfortable. Surprise her with a dinner! That’s what women love.”

Dinner? Who was he, Jamie Oliver?

“Well, whatever.”

“Levi. I’m serious. I’ll tell the personnel to prepare a nice dinner for you two. And you make sure you ask her out. I won’t let you ruin it with your grumpy behavior.”

He only rolled with his eyes but didn’t dare to talk back. It wouldn’t make any sense anyway. She’d just force him to. And Eirin seemed to be nice so it couldn’t be too bad in the end, right?

“Alright. But if she says no, don’t you dare to blame me.”

His parents only laughed over their son’s behavior; as he walked out the door, he could only hear his parents wishing him good luck.

Later the night, after Erwin had told him that they got back, he tried to pick something to wear. It shouldn’t be too overdressed but if Eirin decided to go in her white summer dress –in which she looked really cute– he didn’t want to look too sloppery either.

“I don’t think she will mind you going in jeans and a shirt.” Hanji was lying in his bed, reading some sports magazine. “I don’t care what you think, shitty foureyes.”

Nevertheless he chose some black jeans and a green slim fit pullover with it. “I leave. And you don’t dare to still be here when I get back.”

“Oh, wanna do some things I don’t want to see you doing?” Hanji grinned before she got up from Levi’s bed. “Don’t worry. I would never dare to disturb you in these kind of things, you know that. Good luck Mr. lover lover.”

“Pff.”

He waited until she had left the room and checked his outfit again in the mirror. “Let’s get done with this.”

He left his room, took a deep breath and then knocked on Eirin’s door. As she opened the door, he was surprised to see her wearing her pajamas already. But they were somehow cute. Not what he had expected but it was good to know she liked Marvel. Marvel was better than DC.

“Le…Levi… How come you’re here?”

He really couldn’t stop looking at her. He remembered her nice legs and how they were ruined by her outfit on the one hand, but on the other he thought they could really get along well if she wore things like that.

“I’m sorry to disturb you.”

Be polite, Levi. If he wanted his parents, Erwin and everyone to shut up, he had to do his best to make her like him. If she still didn’t like him it was not his fault.

“I wondered if you had dinner already. Or like a proper meal. If not, will you join me?”

Of course he knew she didn’t. He had asked Erwin beforehand.

“I… I didn’t have anything. I actually even forgot about it to be honest… So, yes… I’d like to join you.”

Eirin seemed to be surprised about the sudden invitation. Well, they planned on eating together tomorrow but it wasn’t his fault she felt rushed. Others kept telling him what to do.

“I just go change into something that is not what I’m wearing right now. I’ll be back in a minute, ok?”

“I don’t mind you going like this but if you feel more comfortable in something else, I’ll wait.”

Eirin shut the door and Levi waited outside. Not that it really mattered, they were just ought to eat together but since he had also thought about his outfit beforehand why shouldn’t she?

It even took her long to come out, looking absolutely cute again.

“You look… cute. Let’s go, I hope the food is to your liking.”

He turned around to walk towards the surprise. Well, he was afraid of blushing as well so he didn’t want to look at her right now. He really liked her legs and those shorts didn’t make it easier for him not to blush in an instant because of the wildest fantasies he could have.

“Ehm…where exactly are we going to eat…?”

“Don’t ruin the surprise.”

He smiled a little. She was really cute and he could sense how nervous she was about this.

As soon as they had arrived at their destination, even he was a little surprised. His mother sure knew how to make it romantic.

“I thought we should celebrate the big day. I have a feeling that you don’t feel comfortable with your new position and want to apologize for somehow overrunning you with all this…”

At least this was true. He honestly didn’t want to rush her but it couldn’t be helped. To his surprise, Eirin seemed to be afraid of something.

“Levi, I…”

“Excuse us, shall we bring in the food?”

“Yes, please. Eirin, shall we sit down?”

He wondered what she wanted to say. ‘I’m sorry but I’m afraid of candles?’. ‘I’m sorry but it’s past 6 p.m. if I eat now I’ll get fat before I can give you dozens of children?’

She tried to cheer up a little but Levi knew this was fake.

“What is this?” Eirin asked after she sat down and they served the food. For now her big green eyes sparkled as she looked at the absolutely amazing looking and smelling food. Levi even smiled a little. She was really cute.

“It’s not even that special. It’s rump steak Madagascar. I really like it. Give it a taste.”

He was a gentleman so obviously he’d wait for his date before he started to eat. He really enjoyed watching her being a little clumsy but just watching her reaction to the meat made him grin.

 “This is delicious! I never had something like this. I ate rump steak before but this is just a million times better.”

Levi smiled a little while he started eating his own meal. “Well, the cook is pretty damn good so it’s no surprise.”

They ate a little before he went back to the topic that had bothered him the past few minutes.

“By the way, Eirin. What were you saying before you got interrupted?”

Eirin’s face went a little pale and even her all so happy face faded.

“I… I didn’t really want to say anything. Just… Well, it’s not your fault that everyone’s rushing us through these things. I’ll get used to it, I’m sure!”

He could feel that she wasn’t telling the truth but if she didn’t feel like talking about it, he wouldn’t force her to.

 “I hope so. And as I said before: You can talk to me about everything that bothers you, alright?”

Again, Eirin smiled a little. She seemed to feel relieved over something. Levi hoped it had been his words.

They finished their meal, chatted a little. Levi liked how easy it was to talk to Eirin. She really liked Marvel so they talked a lot about it. Also cats. Levi always wanted to have a cat but his mother didn’t like them.

After finishing their meal, Levi brought Eirin back to her room. Dinner had been much nicer than he would’ve expected it to be. Nevertheless something had been in Levi’s mind all along. He knew he’d be a douchebag by doing this but she was his fiancée.

“Eirin…”

She seemed to be surprised and his heart skipped a beat. Had it always been like this before he wanted to kiss a girl? Since when was he the kind of person to become nervous?

“What…what is it?”

Levi could feel his blood rushing to his cheeks. How lame he was.

“This might be an indecent question but would it be okay for you if I kissed you?”

He really said it.

Eirin’s face just became as red as his and her eyes widened. He was sure she’d reject him as they were standing there, looking at each other and secretly hoping that the other persons face was even more red than their own.

“I…I…”

“It’s okay, I’m sorry I came up with this. I just tell you I’m sorry you’re getting rushed with these things and in the next moment I just do the same.”

“No, no! I’m sorry, don’t get me wrong. I was just surprised… I… I’d love to…”

Now it was definitely Eirin’s face that was like a tomato. “I’d love to… give you a kiss… I mean, you’re being so nice and all…”

Levi sure was relieved. She wasn’t upset or anything.

“Eirin…” he carefully touched her Hand before he got a step closer to her. Noone dared to breathe, Levi’s other hand touched Eirin’s chin. She was obviously nervous but he couldn’t deny that he wasn’t.

“Just close your eyes.” He whispered before he could feel her soft lips on his. Her lips felt warm on his own and he knew he could be with her. The relaxed feeling this kiss gave him was the same when he just talked to her during dinner. He could imagine being with this girl. Even falling for her if it stayed like this.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before they carefully separated again. He felt good. At least until he looked at Eirin.

She was almost about to cry.

“Eirin…Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

He felt like shit. Not wanting the dinner at first, then kissing her and wanting her too much. Is that what he got for breaking countless hearts in the past?

“No… You didn’t…It’s just me. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done this. Please… Please excuse me…”

She opened the door to her room and rushed in, didn’t leave any option for Levi to ask what was wrong with her. And he felt like he should leave her alone.

His heart felt heavy in his chest. Maybe it was really only him who liked her. That they had to get married has been decided, nothing could be done about it but he hoped that Eirin only felt tired or something like that.  
He tried not to think about it too much anymore and wanted to go back to his room when he saw Erwin coming around the corner, carrying a brown envelope.

“Erwin? What’s the matter?”

“Excuse me, I need to talk to Lady Eirin.”

“It might not be the best timing for such a thing now, she’s exhausted and wants to go to sleep. Can’t that wait until tomorrow? And what’s with this envelope?”

“It’s something that needs to be discussed with Lady Eirin.”

Now Levi was suspicious.

“If it’s got something to do with my fiancée, you can also discuss it with me.”

Erwin sighed.

“I’m sorry, I can’t. Not yet. It’s something personal and I’d like to confirm it first with Lady Eirin before I can inform you about it. I’ll talk to her tomorrow, after that I can tell you. I’m sorry. Have a good night.”

Erwin went back to where he came from and left Levi where he was. He was confused. Has there ever been something Erwin wouldn’t tell him about? Had it something to do with how Eirin had reacted? Maybe it was something mental? Who knew? Levi decided to not bother with it until tomorrow and try to get some sleep, he was way too tired to think about anything now.


	6. Feel Free to Choose How You Want to Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write this chapter so bad that it was the first thing I did when I got home from University :D  
> I wonder if this is what you had imagined ;)  
> On a post on tumblr I just read that there are some author's who don't like it when you speculate about what's coming next. Let me tell you this: I love to see what you think is going to happen! Even if it's for me: "Oh shoot s/he really saw through me!" xD I really enjoy reading your comments, no matter what it is.. even if it consists of 4000 characters but only two letters in total :'D  
> So, I stop blabbering.  
> Let me know what you think is going to happen next ;)

Eren touched his lips. He had done it. He had kissed Levi. What the hell was he thinking? Yes, he couldn’t deny that he felt attracted to the prince but he knew that this kiss just made everything worse. Like seriously worse. If there has ever been a chance of getting out of this horrible situation he was in, he had abandoned it. As soon as Levi found out he was a guy it’d be over.

He took a deep breath. He needed to get some rest and think through this tomorrow. He changed back into his former outfit, laid down and tried everything he could to end this day.

The next morning he woke up because of someone knocking on his door. Well, it was already 10 a.m. so he could live with it. In order to not surprise someone again he jumped out of his bed and got into his bathrobe before opening the door. And he was glad he had done it seeing Erwin standing in front of him. He was still afraid of the tall blond man.

“Good morning Lady Eirin. May I have a word with you? There’s something I’d like to discuss with you.”

“I… May I change my outfit beforehand? Can you come back in like 10 minutes?”

“Of course, as you wish my dear lady.”

Eren closed the door. Whatever it was, he knew he was in trouble. He could just feel it.

He rushed to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and tried to make his hair not look all too messy, ran back to his room, grabbed the hot pants from last nights and a white Tanktop and a beige cardigan to cover up his not existing chest. Just by the second he finished dressing, Erwin knocked on his door again.

“Please, come in.” Eren felt safer now. Nevertheless he had to be aware of Erwin’s sharp mind.

“Lady Eirin. I have a serious manner to discuss with you. Of course, before we would let you marry the prince we’d do a proper background check.”

He was done for. He could feel how all his blood was leaving his face. He couldn’t even pretend to be a girl for 24 hours without getting caught?

“I guess I don’t really have to ask this question but just to make sure there are no misunderstandings: Mister Jäger, right?”

Eren could only nod. He felt so guilty. He wanted to be the one who told them, now being the caught one just didn’t feel right. But he had missed his chances so he couldn’t blame anyone for his own failure.

“May I ask why you would do such a thing? Did you really think you could marry the prince without anyone realizing you’re a man?”

Eren needed a second. He felt relieved and guilty at the same time.

“I… I didn’t want to trick anyone. I lost a bet with my friend and he made me attend this competition. Never had I thought that Levi would chose me. And before I had realized what was happening I missed my chance to tell anyone. And whenever I tried again something was interrupting me and I missed the chance again. Actually, I’m relieved you figured it out so early. Really, I don’t want to dress like this… And I also don’t want to make fun of prince Levi or harm him in any way. I will make sure to apologize properly.”

Just by saying so the kiss came to his mind. He had liked feeling Levi’s lips on his. If it hadn’t been for the whole mess, he would’ve liked to repeat it.

“Yes, I guess that’s the only thing you can do. We need to make sure none of this leaks to the outside though. Do you want me to inform him about this matter or would you like to do this on your own?”

“I really want to do this on my own. I really like the prince and if he wants to slap me or anything for what I have done, I want him to do it. I caused this mess and now I have to take responsibility I guess…”

Erwin smiled a little.

“What a shame, I think you would have been a great princess if you had been born a female.”

Eren felt relieved. And a little proud that Erwin seemed to like him somehow and even thought that he could have become a good princess. How often does someone compliment you like that?

“I… I will just pack my stuff and get into my own clothes, would that be okay? Can you come back in 30 minutes maybe? So I can leave after I talked to Levi.”

“Sure, I will prepare everything in the meantime.”

Just as soon as Erwin had left the room, Eren got rid of those clothes. Well, he might miss those pants though. Since it was pretty hot in Sina during summer, fall, winter and spring, so the whole year actually, they were pretty nice. He got back into his usual dark blue jeans and a white shirt, packed his stuff and waited for Erwin to come and pick him up.

Together they walked to a room somewhere he hadn’t been to before where Levi was reading a book.

“Levi, may we interrupt you?”

Eren was surprised that Erwin didn’t add any honorifics to his name. Well, he had known him since he was a child and I guess Levi had ordered him to leave out that stuff.

“What’s it Erwi- Eirin?”

He was obviously surprised to see his fiancée like this. It took him a few seconds before he realized what was going on and no one dared to say a word. Looking at Eren explained it all.

“You gotta be kidding, right? Tell me please this is Eirin’s twin brother and you just wanted to introduce him to me, Erwin.”

The blond man just shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Levi, but this-”

“Sir Erwin, can I?”

He knew he shouldn’t interrupt people but he really wanted to get this over with.

“I’m so sorry Levi. I attended the competition as a girl because I had lost a bet with a friend from my high school! Never had I dreamed of you picking me out of all these girls. And I had missed my chances to tell you so many times, if you want to punish me or take revenge, please do so! I know I’m the worst and asking you to forgive me might be too much, especially after all that had happened last night… I’m so sorry, I can’t even put it in words…”

Eren’s voice was almost about to break and he really tried hard to hold back his tears. He felt like shit and he didn’t even want to imagine what Levi must have felt like hearing all this.

“Last night? What happened last night?”

Both, Eren and Levi blushed and before one of them could answer to that question, Hanji jumped into the room.

“Levi! Here you are, I’ve been looking for you all morning.”

She just passed Eren and Erwin without recognizing them.

“You won’t believe what I saw this morning… Hey, have you seen a ghost? What’s going on?”

She followed his empty stare and finally realized that she had left out Eren and Erwin when she had entered the room. But her reaction was different than what they had expected.

“Oh, you told him you’re a man? No, Levi, don’t tell me you hadn’t realized it earlier. No way, you really didn’t…”

Everyone was glaring at her, obviously confused.

“Come on guys. You could see from the shape of her arms and legs that it couldn’t have been a girl. I realized it when I hugged her yesterday. A girl doesn’t feel like that. And seriously… Just look at him. He’s obviously a boy.”

“Hanji.”

She winced over the tone Levi was saying her name. This never meant anything good, even Eren and Erwin got scared a little.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You knew she was a he and you didn’t think I’d like to know?!”

Eren had never imagined what it would look like if Levi screamed. He had imagined him punching him, beating him up, insulting him… But screaming?

“I…I don’t know… I thought you were maybe into this? What do I know? I thought it was so obvious that if you didn’t say anything about it, it should be fine…!”

Eren couldn’t even follow their discussion, both shouting and arguing at each other. Was he actually really more upset about Hanji not telling him than about Eren dressing up as a girl? He looked at Erwin. He usually always had a pokerface but even he looked a little scared.

“Hanji is the scariest when she gets upset. She actually always wins when they’re arguing.” He murmured so only Eren could hear it. Could that be true?

“Excuse us, Hanji. But why exactly did you even come here?”

Levi’s and Hanji’s attention went back to Erwin and Eren.

“Oh, right! Oh… I just realized this is much more of a problem than I would have expected it to be when I look at the current situation…”

She got her smartphone out of her pocket and showed something to Levi, whose face went pale after reading whatever she showed to him.

“You are fucking kidding me. This will cause trouble.”

Erwin walked towards the two childhood friends and picked up Hanjis phone and looked at it. He only shook his head.

Eren, looking like a curious puppy, didn’t dare to ask what was going on. Maybe this was his chance to just run away and never come back but as always, he had missed his chance as the three of them looked at him.

“Eren. It seems you’re a really great actor.”

“Huh? Why? What happened?”

He walked up to them and picked the phone to look at the website. There he could see himself, dressed up as a female and Levi. At the balcony. Dining. There were clear pictures of his face so there was no way to not recognize him on the street.

“It seems like this has leaked through. The country now knows your face. We just can’t pick another girl anymore.” Erwin sounded pretty exhausted.

“But we can’t keep up this act!” Levi protested. Eren could totally understand that he didn’t want to see his face ever again.

“I’m sorry, Levi. But until we can come up with a good plan, we just have to play this game.”

Erwin was right. If they told the real reason why Levi cannot marry Eren, it will either cause a huge uproar because he was so blind or attracted to transvestites or he was a homophobic.  None of this would turn out well. Also, he had to present a woman in 4 days. And it had to be Eirin.

“You can just marry her, play that game for a while, like a year or something like that and then Eirin suddenly gets sick and just dies. How about this? After that you also got the time to look for a real girl, how about this?”

The three men stared at Hanji. The first one to speak was Erwin.

“That sounds like a plan. We just have to make sure no one ever finds out about this. No one else than us four.”

“WAIT.” Levi interrupted his friends.

“You really want me to marry a man? I understand your plan but who gives a fuck? Then I won’t have a woman on the 21st. I just present Hanji.”

“Hey, you’re saying I’m not a woman?” Hanji tried to act as if she had just been insulted by her best friend but in fact she didn’t care much. “But don’t forget we have to make babies then. I’m not gonna die, you know?”

Everyone kept quiet for a second before Levi’s face went all pale.

“Eren. If you want to make up for the bullshit you created, you’ve got to do this. You can even decide on how you want to die.”

Levi sure was kind. Eren was so surprised hearing this that he couldn’t help but nod. Was this his way out? Okay, it was a long way out but it was his own fault. He had promised to take responsibility and here he was. Deeper in shit than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cliffhanger's not too bad... You're used to worse I"D


	7. Into the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 7! It's just a short one since it's like a filler? yeah, see it as something like that :D The real fun starts with the next one so I hope to see you there for some fluff that's going to kill you~  
> (And yes, the chapter title comes from the same song which I'm listening to right now and it somehow suited the chapter I"D)

Levi slammed the door of his room so hard that Hanji was afraid it would be broken.

“I just can’t believe this! Who does he think he is to trick me like this?!”

The young prince laid down on his bed, covered his eyes with his hands.

“Well… You had a crush on him, nevertheless… You heard how he apologized, he was truly sorry. And in the end it was you who decided to pick him on the spot. If you hadn’t done this, we would have done a proper background research and would’ve thrown him out…”

Hanji sat next to her childhood friend who was absolutely done with this world.

“Yes, I had a little crush on him. Is this fact supposed to make me feel any better about this?! I can’t marry a man and I don’t want to!”

She could see how upset he was about the outcome. She felt a little guilty. Yesterday, when she had hugged Eren, she immediately knew that it was a boy and thought that Levi, who usually had a really sharp mind, also knew about this. But it seems he had been too attracted to him from the first moment to care about such a thing.

“Hey, didn’t you want to cause an uproar when becoming king? ‘I’m going to fucking renew this country and show them how lame they are’. Weren’t those your words? Being a gay king would be a first step towards tha… Okay, stop looking at me like that! I’m just trying to come up with a possible solution!”

She could feel how Levi’s grey eyes were trying to stab her.

“That’s no possible solution. Do you have an idea how often I have to show myself with him…her…in public? Especially before we’re getting married and a while after that. I can’t even stand looking at him, I’m so mad!”

She could literally feel his frustration over the situation. He had been so happy about finding Eirin that it must’ve really hit him.

“I know but-”

Hanji got interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Erwin entered the room, he looked troubled over seeing Levi like this. “Levi, I’m sorry to bother you. Your parents want to meet Eirin. They want you to introduce her to them.”

“Tell them they shall go fuck themselves.”

“I can’t and I won’t say this to your parents, you know that. You have to keep up the act. At least for their sake.”

Levi could only leave out a groan. How he hated this. He hated how much his life sucked.

“Fiiine. I’m coming.”

Hanji only watched Levi leaving the room. She was hoping he would change his mind. Eren seemed to be a good boy and for some reason, from the first moment on, Levi’s atmosphere always changed as soon as Eren was around. That he didn’t freak out when he had found out about Eren being a boy might be more because of the shock and confusion but still. The fact that he was somewhat willing to play along with the whole act gave her hope that he still wanted to at least try being with Eren.

 

 

“Stop looking at me.”

“I…I didn’t lo-”

“Don’t talk to me.”

“I’m sor-”

“Don’t make up excuses.”

“You’re right, I’m sor-”

_“EREN.”_

They stopped in the middle of the hallway. Again, Eren looked extremely cute. Erwin got him a wig so he would have longer hair, trying to cover up that he had no chest and looked a little more like a girl. He wore a yellow top and a tight black skirt which made his tan look even better with those huge green eyes he had. Levi was so annoyed by looking at him.

“Just shut up. Don’t talk to me when there’s no one around. Let’s just get done with this.”

Eren only nodded before he followed Levi again to the place where the king and the queen were waiting for them. Right now, Levi couldn’t walk next to Eren. He was still way to upset.

“We’re there.”

He gulped before he reached out his hand to Eren whose eyes grew even bigger when he realized what Levi was about to do.

“Give me your hand and show them what they want to see.”

Eren hastily shook his head and grabbed Levi’s hand before he opened the door where the king and the wife were waiting for them. The prince could tell easily how nervous his fiancée was. Eren really held his hand as if he was about to drown if he lightened the pressure but for now Levi would endure it.

“Mother, father. This is Eirin.”

His parents turned around and now even Levi could feel how nerve-wracking the coming year will become.

“But…”

His mother wanted to say something but refrained from doing so, instead she only put up her usual smile.

“Eirin, it’s so nice to meet you. How do you like the palace so far?”

She came up the couple, taking Eren’s hands into hers and smiling honestly.

“It’s… it’s really beautiful.”

“I’m glad to hear you like it.”

“Darling, may I also welcome our son’s first official lover?”

The king walked up to the three of them, also taking Eren’s hand and welcoming her with a kiss on the back of his hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m sorry to say so but we don’t have much time. We organized a little something for you two.”

Levi didn’t like the way his father said that. And the smile going along with it and his mother smiling as well never meant anything good for him.

“The place you went to when you were still a child… You know, that house, we organized for you two to spend the days before the official introduction of Eirin together with no one bothering you.”

Neither Levi nor Eren knew what to say. They were really going to spend 3 days together in a house with no one around there. Seriously, no one lived in that area. And Eren didn’t know that yet. There was practically no way to avoid each other unless you want to go and take a walk through the forest.

“Erwin is preparing your stuff for the next 3 days. Please enjoy your time and make use of it.”

Levi could only imagine the worst outcome. His mother kept smiling at him and he had a bad feeling about this.

“So, I’m sorry to ‘throw you out’ but we also have a lot to do, preparing for the festival on the 21st.”

Before the two of them even realized what had happened, they found themselves sitting in the back of the car that was about to take them to that place Levi had spent a lot of his childhood at.

Rather than being upset about something he couldn’t change now anyway, Levi just looked out of the window. He just thought Eren would do the same. He really tried to avoid looking at him. He couldn’t tell what he felt when he looked at him like that. Did he feel betrayed? Disgusted? Annoyed? Levi just couldn’t tell what he felt. Betrayed, indeed. But the worst about this was that he couldn’t be really mad about all that had happened. His friends were right, it was his own fault. He had chosen Eren. He had chosen to take him without doing a background check beforehand. He just couldn’t stand the fact that he thought that a boy was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Even this morning. He hated to admit it but even dressed up as a man he had thought he looked attractive. Maybe even a little more than when he was wearing dresses, might be because he felt more comfortable dressed as a man.

“Oi, Eren.”

Eren just turned around, looked at him with wide eyes.

“Do you feel comfortable in these clothes?”

The younger one seemed to be confused about this question and it took him a second before he gave a reply:

“No, I don’t. Not at all. I don’t want to dress like that.”

The two of them kept quiet, just looked at each other.

“You should dress in your usual clothes while we’re in that house.”

“Are you sure? What if someone sees me?”

“No one will, Eren. This is like the middle of nowhere. I’m not sure if even anyone knows that this house exists. There won’t be even any maids.”

Eren felt a little relaxed after hearing these news.

“That’s good to hear.”

Levi really hoped that seeing Eren dressed as a guy would help him to get over this. He felt like he still hadn’t realized that he was indeed a man. Well, not that he had had much time to think about it. Someone in heaven really hated him for some reason.

“Levi, may I ask you something?”

And there he was again, thinking how cute Eren was. The shy way he asked, so insecure about his reaction that he only felt like grabbing his hand and telling him everything was going to be okay. But he knew he couldn’t.

“Go ahead.”

“If…well…while we’re there… Can’t we just be friends? Two guys hanging out, play games, eat Pizza and stuff?”

Levi waited a second. Eren’s eyes clearly showed that he was serious. And Levi could understand what he wanted.

“Sure, let’s try to have a good time. But I’m still mad so be aware of my fist in your face whenever I feel like it.”

Eren laughed a little but he seemed to feel relieved that Levi had agreed on this.

And no matter how hard he tried to focus on something else, the closer they got to their destination, the more nervous he felt about the next three days…


	8. Locked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter 8 is here!   
> The 3 day journey is starting now, I hope you're all excited? :D   
> I don't really know much to say. Just enjoy the chapter maybe? :D

_“Erwin, it’s good to see you.”_

_“My King, my Queen. It’s an honor for me that you had called out to me.”_

_The queen giggled a little over these polite words. “It’s alright, Erwin. We just wanted to ask you one thing…”_

_The blond man lifted his gaze. What could there be they would be curious about to ask him of all people?_

_“See, we were wondering, if maybe…” the queen started talking, not sure how to put up her words._

_“My wife is wondering why our son’s boyfriend came dressed as a girl.” The king on the other hand just liked to bring things to the point._

_Erwin was surprised but there was no chance for him to not tell them the truth about what was going on if they asked him directly._

_After listening to this indeed uncommon story, the queen couldn’t help but start laughing._

_“Levi…Our son out of all has fallen for a boy. Can you imagine this darling?”_

_The king was just shaking his head but just as his wife, he couldn’t help but laugh a little about how things had turned out._

_“Say, Erwin.”_

_The queen paused, after hearing her husband talking in kind of a strict tone._

_“Tell me, what do you think about Eren? How shall we go on with this matter?”_

_Erwin took a second for himself to come up with an answer._

_“Well, to be honest…”_

Erwin helped them carrying their bags into the house. Eren was a little confused how fast the two of them had gotten their belongings into the house so that he was actually only standing there, waiting for further instructions.

He could see how Erwin and Levi talked a little. It must be about the next 3 days, Eren thought.

Eren hadn’t really realized yet what this was supposed to mean. 3 days all alone together with Levi? He really hoped they would get along. But the first thing he really wanted was to get out of this dress. Even though it was just as hot as usual, he was still too afraid to take of the wig yet. What, if there was someone taking pictures? The house and garden seemed to be pretty much far off to be safe though.

“Eren, everything’s prepared. Come in.” Levi himself invited him. The younger one could feel how the blood rushed into his cheeks. He had caught himself adding the line ‘Come in to our new home’ in his mind. Not even 48 hours have passed and he was already a mess.

The house was huge, just like what he had expected.

“I’ll be taking my leave then. If anything happens, just call me. I’ll be staying in a nearby town and I’ll be here in no time.”

The moment the door closed and the two of them were definitely alone for 3 days felt weird to both of them. For a few seconds, no one dared to move before the other but eventually, Levi broke the silence.

“Won’t you get rid of those girly clothes already? The maids have prepared a room for us but since we won’t be sleeping together, just pick the room you like. I’ll just go and finish the book I was reading when you interrupted me this morning.”

Before awaiting a reply, Levi grabbed his bag and went upstairs.

Eren first got rid of the wig on his head. He could just not imagine how girls would carry this much hair on their head day in day out without going insane. It’s hot and it looks like a mess so easily if you don’t brush your hair every 20 minutes.

The moment he had grabbed the bag, he could hear Levi swearing from upstairs.

Eren took his bag and ran upstairs, seeing Levi kicking against a door.

“What’s wrong? Why are you shouting?”

“They locked the doors. All of them. Only the prepared room is unlocked.”

He hit at the door for the last time, this time he used his right fist instead. Eren could clearly see how angry the prince was.   
“Hey, I’ll sleep on the couch, okay?”

It was all his fault nevertheless. If this was one step for making it up, he would gallantly take it.

“Stop joking, have you even looked at them? They are half you size. They are for decoration, not for sleeping. Sit on them for 10 minutes for tea and you need pain killers.”

“Alright, I’ll sleep on the floor. Don’t worry, I won’t disturb your sleep!”

Levi rolled with his eyes before he looked back at Eren who was desperately trying to come up with a plan.

“Fuck it. The bed’s huge, just make sure to not touch me. And don’t fart.”

“I…”

“Eren.”

“I won’t fart.”

The determination Eren showed in his eyes, together with his red cheeks made Levi grin a little.

“Okay. We will survive this for 2 nights. And the hell, just get dressed as a boy, you look ridiculous.”

“Yes!”  
Eren grabbed his bag again and turned around, then suddenly stopped.

“Which one is the unlocked room?”

“Second to the left.”

The young boy went towards that door and opened it, sneaked in a little. The maids really did their best to make it as romantic as possible. Candles, roses, champagne and orange juice. And of course a note saying that Eirin’s only 17 and thus not allowed to drink champagne.

Levi appeared behind Eren, grabbing the note.

“Oh Petra…” he ruptured the note and threw it into the trash bin.

“The bathroom’s over there. Change in there. I want to read my book.”

Eren started to grin and being a little too self-confident.

“But I chose my best underwear today, you don’t want to spy?”

“Eren.”

“I’ll go to the bathroom.”

Eren slammed the door a little after he realized what he just had done. This won’t help getting through for 3 days just as friends. He would do these kinds of jokes with Jean with whom he had been befriended for almost 10 years now but Levi was on a different level. He was his fiancé and the prince of Sina. He just couldn’t joke around like that.

Eren walked towards the sink and pulled some cold water of his face, a look out of the window told him they had a pool. A huge pool. His huge green eyes started to sparkle again. He just hoped he had some swimming pants with him and luckily, he did. He threw the clothes into his bag, those were Mikasa’s so he couldn’t throw them away, and changed into the red pants, grabbed the bag again and went back to their bedroom, seeing Levi on the bed reading his book.

“Don’t make so much noise.”

“I’m sorry, I just saw there’s a pool and I really want to swim. I’ll make sure I won’t disturb you when I’m outside.”

“Better for you.” The prince murmured, turning to the next page of the book, not looking at Eren.

Without any other words, Eren just rushed out of the room straight up the pool and without any hesitation, jumped into it. Sina was always so hot that he really enjoyed the cool water he could just play in as much as he liked.

The pool was really huge for a private one. Eren wasn’t sure about the exact measurements but it must be 10 meters at least and had 5 swimming lanes. The energetic one he was, he just started swimming the lanes one by one.

Meanwhile, Levi was slightly getting bored by the book he was reading and laid it on the bedside table, staring at the ceiling. What was he supposed to do now? When he had started reading the book this morning it had seemed to be pretty interesting but just as it goes on it’s turning out to be some trash he couldn’t bring himself to finish. This house was totally cut off from the outside world. Well, they had a TV but no Netflix. How, there’s no internet and his phone won’t get a signal as well. He looked at the clock. They had arrived about 2 hours ago, he had been reading the book for a little over an hour now. This felt like forever to him. Nevertheless he needed to drink something.

What was Eren up to, he thought, just the moment before he regretted it. What this _boy_ did had nothing to do with him. But maybe they should watch a movie later. Or not. He was not in the mood to watch Bambi and he was afraid he couldn’t watch anything he liked with him and his 17 year old ass.

The house was indeed calm he thought walking down to the kitchen and grabbing some water out of the fridge. The young prince took a look out of the huge glass door connecting the living room with the garden, he watched as Eren arrived at the end of the pool and lifted himself out of the water, being obviously exhausted. His shoulders and arms were covered in red, his cheeks didn’t look as bad but had still a slight shade of red on them.

Levi leaned in the door case, staring at Eren lying on the grass panting.

“You should’ve put up some sun lotion. You look like a crab.”

Eren hardly looked at Levi, the sun was really painful in his eyes.

“I forgot, okay? I really like swimming, I don’t get to do it too often, especially not in an empty pool.”

He lifted himself a little up but still needed his arms to support his upper body to not fall back into the grass.

Levi went back inside, grabbed the bottle of water he just had opened and walked up towards Eren, handing him something to drink. “I bet you drank some water while swimming. Make sure you don’t dehydrate. And get out of the sun.”

Levi was a little worried of the young boy’s condition. He wasn’t even much older than him but still he felt responsible for him. When he was younger, he also always went straight up to the pool, playing in there for hours and spending the next day in bed as a result.

Eren smiled a little at Levi while taking the water bottle, almost emptying it in one go.

“Thank you. I think I should really go back inside.”

He lifted his legs out of the water and slowly tried to get up. He had definitely been overdoing the swimming in the sun.

Levi waited until Eren was safe on his feet even though letting him drown in the pool as an accident would make things much easier for him. Nevertheless, the sight at a weakened Eren made him shiver a little. The boy really had a muscular, yet slender body. The water dripping down the tanned muscles and a slight mazy Eren, seeking for someone to lend him a hand made Levi feel somewhat nervous.

“Could you…” Eren started, obviously afraid of asking whatever it was.

Levi sighed, he knew what the young boy didn’t want to ask for. Without saying anything he put his arm around his body, pulled Eren’s arm around his neck and supported him a little in his walking all the way to the couch. That a big part of his shirt was wet now didn’t bother him too much. He hated to admit it but he was worried if Eren was really okay.

“I’m so sorry Levi… I didn’t feel all that bad when I was in the pool… Just as I got out I…”

“It’s okay. I guess you have little sunstroke. Just rest a little even though the couch isn’t comfortable at all, it’s okay for now. I’ll bring you more to drink, a cold towel and… a bowl, just in case…”

Levi went up to the kitchen. Wow, he just wanted to grab something to drink and now he’s nursing his unwanted fiancé. He could feel how Eren looked at his back, watching the movements he made as he prepared everything.

As he went back, he saw that Eren’s eyes were closed. Had he been imagining things?

He put the cold towel on Eren’s forehead and put a cold bottle of water next to him. Should he leave him like this and hope he’ll be fine? But staying here would mean that he had to cope with the lame cable TV program. He sighed. At the moment, the TV program seemed to be the most interesting thing he could do in this house anyway, cut off from everything that could be fun.

 


	9. Shall I Do Your Back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll warn you: There had been no cliffhangers for the last 2 chapters I guess.. Well, be mentally prepared.  
> This chapter is a little stupid buuuut I like it nevertheless. Please excuse some minor mistakes, I also got a sunstroke I"D Who'd have thought the sun in Japan was this bad actually? xD   
> I will proofread it again tomorrow so if you stumble upon something just let me know! :)

“Levi…” Eren moaned. He could hardly open his eyes. His head hurt and his body was longing for some water.

“What is… oh my God.” Levi suddenly started to laugh like crazy which left Eren confused, trying to open his eyes more and getting his upper body up. At least he tried. Levi had not been lying about the couch being not comfortable at all.

“Sorry, you want water?”

Eren could hear how a water bottle opened and Levi got up from the couch, just to place himself right next to him.

“Here. Take a pill with it.” Eren opened his lips and could feel the cold pill that entered his mouth, followed by the water bottle which he could barely drink. Levi took the bottle away with a heavy sigh. “Wait…”

Eren could feel something warm under his neck, slowly lifting him up. Levi sat down behind him with his belly against Eren’s back, supporting the weakened body before he opened the water bottle again.

“Can you drink now?”

The younger one only nodded a little. He was still so exhausted that he couldn’t even appreciate Levi taking care of him this much. Again, he started to drink. Levi made sure Eren wouldn’t have problems drinking the water until the whole bottle was emptied.

“That felt so good… Thank you Levi… I think I’m back alive now.” Despite saying so, Eren decided to rest a little longer on Levi’s shoulder. In the meantime, Levi was distracted by the latest auditions for yet another casting show that will bring up another person 5 minutes of glory. And yes, they were hilarious. Levi couldn’t stop giggling about those fools but Eren didn’t care. He liked the warmth in his back supporting him. His heart even skipped a beat when he felt Levi’s hand in his hair, petting it. Levi might not even realize what he was doing but still, Eren liked it.

“Hey Eren.”

“Hm?”

“You…well… you want to take a shower and then go to bed? You still seem to be pretty exhausted.”

He didn’t stop softly petting Eren’s hair which caused Eren to blush all over again. Thanks to his burnt skin it didn’t show though. And now he had a great idea. He wanted Levi to like him. And he knew that this would lead him so self-destruction but he really wanted to be close to Levi. And if not now, then never.

“I don’t think I can do it alone…” it was only half a lie. He really didn’t want to move because he was still tired. On the other, he _could_ manage to take a shower. It would just take forever.

Levi sighed.

“It can’t be helped then, I guess. You really are a brat. But I won’t let you sleep in the same bad as me being all sweaty.”

Levi slowly got up from his place and turned off the TV. Eren was at least able to hold himself up. He had totally forgotten that he was half naked already, only wearing his swimming pants. At least Levi had brought him a towel to not ruin the couch while he was sleeping.

“Come on, do you think you can walk alone?” Levi’s tone was soft. He seemed to be seriously worried about his fiancé, even if he would probably never say so. “I… I think it’s fine.”

Eren slowly got up from the couch. It took him a second before his head was working as it was supposed to and he knew for sure his legs would carry him to the bathroom.

The two of them stood there for a second, looking at each other.

“Alright. I’ll go ahead and prepare everything. If you have difficulties, just shout.”

Levi rushed out of the living room. What was that? Of course he was worried about Eren, he had almost collapsed. If he hadn’t gone downstairs because the book was so freaking lame, he might have even drowned. There was nothing wrong with taking a shower together with Eren in this case, right? He was just the good boy being worried about someone.

Slowly he prepared the bathroom and got everything they needed out of their bags, when he suddenly held Eren’s shaver in his hand. It was obviously a women’s shaver in order to shave legs and not the face. Was he supposed to bring it along? Was he really struggling with himself over a shaver? He just decided to take it with him when he turned around and saw a shyly smiling Eren standing in the door frame.

“I’ve got all we need… You…can get undressed and I…” Oh this was awkward. For both of them. “Well, I will also undress and then we can take a shower.”

Eren’s shyly grinning face confused Levi. Why would he do that? Well, he had a sunstroke. That must be it.

“Can you help me with that?”

“What?”

Eren stopped smiling like an idiot. Now, his eyes displayed more some kind of shyness in general.

“If you could help me. I’m feeling all dizzy when I lower my head, so…”

Levi sighed.

“Just go to the bathroom you goddamn brat.”

Levi walked ahead and placed their stuff around before turning around, seeing Eren again, standing leaned to the wall.

“But don’t you dare getting a boner.”

“Might be too late already.” Again, he smiled stupidly.

“You might better be lying.” Grumpily, he pulled down Eren’s pants and was relieved to see it was still in its normal state.

“Disappointed?”

“Who would’ve known you’d turn into a douchebag when you have a sunstroke?”

Eren giggled. “I’m sorry, I’m just trying to joke around a little.”

“Those kind of jokes might not be the best choice though…” Levi murmured into his non existing beard, pulling his shirt over his well-trained body. He could feel Eren’s stares on him but tried to pretend he didn’t notice to make the situation not even more awkward. He slowly continued pulling down his pants together with his underwear so the two of them were naked. With only one difference, Levi noticed when he turned back around.

“I’m so sorry, Levi.”

“You didn’t get a boner. Well, 17-year olds get a boner over everything, right?” he could only sigh but still, he was a little ashamed.

“I’m so…so sorry Levi.”

“It’s fine. Just get your ass… Just come over here and sit down so we can get started.”

This situation was even worse than what he would’ve expected it to be. Worse than he could’ve ever imagined. He took the shower head and tested the temperature, tried to not look at Eren and calm his own head. He was afraid. Eren was attractive. He knew it. He had never considered doing it with a boy but in fact he didn’t mind. What had gender to do with such a trivial thing? But still, this was just-

“Levi?”

The short one turned around, looking at the awaiting Eren.

“I… Well… It’s getting cold…”

He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had totally forgotten about the main reason the two of them were naked.

“Sorry. You’re ready?”

“Levi. Please. Stop mocking me already.”

“But I…”

Eren hid his embarrassed face behind hands and his hard-on between his legs. Levi started slowly with showering over Eren’s back, since he didn’t complain about it, the temperature should be fine. He continued to go up until his hair got wet. He slowly started to go through his hair, making sure it’ll get all wet. Before going for the shampoo, he looked at Eren.

“Hey, can you do the shampoo alone?”

Eren uncovered his still pretty red face and looked up to Levi who was standing behind him.

“Sure.”

Levi handed him the bottle and started showering himself. He didn’t dare to turn around. The water heated up the room pretty much and he was too afraid of Eren suddenly collapsing again.

Eren made sure to properly wash his hair. He may have taken too much shampoo but he didn’t actually care. He was just too afraid of not smelling good while sleeping next to Levi. He was pretty sure that he wanted to try to get closer to him. He knew it was stupid and actually pointless but the nice side that Levi had shown to him had really gotten him. At least, he wanted to try. What was there to lose?

Levi kept staring at Eren. He realized that even his back was pretty well trained. Of course, he was only 17 and thus more slender than he himself was but if he kept up doing whatever he did to train his back, it would definitely be worth the effort as soon as he grew up to get more mass on his body.

“Hey, can I shower you or do you need a massage?”

“Sure, I’m ready…”

“Yeah, that’s pretty obvious you know?”

“Leviii. Please stop it already. I’m already ashamed to death okay?”

He couldn’t help but laugh over Eren’s lost behavior. It was just too entertaining to take advantage of this situation. He carefully washed the shampoo out of Eren’s hair. It was really silky he thought. He had realized this earlier when they were still in the living room. It didn’t smell of chlorine anymore though.

“Do you… need your shaver?” He felt so stupid asking this. Well, many men shaved their legs nowadays so he should better get used to this.

“No, I think it’s fine. Can you give me the shower gel?”

“Sure, shall I do your back?”

“Levi… Don’t say these embarrassing things… I beg you!”

Eren turned around, staring right into Levi’s eyes. He was really desperate and it took a second for Levi to realize what he was even talking about.

“I’m just trying to talk to you. Don’t take everything I say in a sexual context, brat.”

He laughed a little. “You’re right… Sorry, I’m being too self-conscious right now I guess…”

Eren took the shower gel and started rubbing it all over his body while Levi watched him, waited, until Eren looked at him again.

“What are you looking at me…?”

“You haven’t answered me.”

“What… Oh… Sure, if you want to, go ahead.”

Levi sighed. It was not like he especially _wanted_ to do this. He just didn’t know how he was supposed to support Eren right now. He slowly added some of Eren’s shower gel on his hands before kneeling down behind him, slowly going over the skin.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, it’s fine.”

Levi slowly moved his hands over the burnt skin, trying to not put on too much pressure on these parts. As his hands continued to go downwards Eren’s spine, he wondered how far he should go. He doesn’t have sibling nor did he ever take a shower with someone else outside of gym class or club activities where he could’ve been taught these simple things. He kept going downwards until his hands reached Eren’s hips and then slowly went back up again, realizing Eren hat goosebumps everywhere.

“Are you cold? Wait, I’ll shower you.”

Eren hid his embarrassed face again behind his hands. He couldn’t deal with this. It was killing him. Just this morning he was afraid of Levi killing him and now he almost had his hands on his blanked butt. He was an emotional disaster by now. He didn’t even care anymore that Levi showered the rest of soap from his body before continuing to shower himself. He just wanted to sit here and wait that his boner would finally decide it was getting tired and getting back into its normal size but instead it grew whenever Levi touched him. How was he to face him when he saw _how_ hard he had gotten by now?

“Here, take this towel. Can you get up?”

Eren only nodded and tried to get up with the towel covering his boner as much as possible but it seemed that Levi was not even paying attention to this. He slowly followed him out of the bathroom and went up to his bag, trying to get something to sleep out of there. He was surprised on how long he must’ve been asleep since it was already past 9.

He grabbed a pair of black underwear and shorts together with a grey sweater and put them on. He was confused as he turned around, seeing Levi only in a pair of jogging pants and not even wearing underwear. Levi realized why the younger one was staring at him.

“I don’t wear underwear after taking a shower and then going to bed. Never did. So don’t get your hopes up.”

Eren screamed internally. Just within the last minute he had thought his boner might go away but now, seeing a practically half naked Levi who’s wearing nothing except for a pair of joggers and showing off his trained body and having wet hair would make him go insane.

“Let’s go to bed. And as I said: Don’t fart and don’t touch me.”

The younger one only nodded before he went up to the bed. It was indeed amazingly huge. Almost no danger for them to accidentally touch each other.

“You ok? Can I turn off the light?”

Eren nodded again. He was too afraid to say something he might regret later. Levi turned off the light and crawled under the blanket. Eren was surprised. He wasn’t going all to the end of the bed. Okay, this might be dangerous if he didn’t want to drop out during the night but still, he was closer than he had expected. Close enough for him to smell him.

Again, he covered his red face under his hands. This was too much. He couldn’t possibly sleep like this. He just had to wait until Levi was deep asleep and then go to the bathroom to jerk off.

“Eren, are you okay?”

“No…”

He could feel how Levi moved on the mattress, coming closer to him and holding his hand on his forehead. “You’re a little warm. But this might as well be just the burnt skin.”

“No, I don’t have a fever Levi. I have a boner. And it hurts. I can’t sleep like that.”

“Hasn’t it gone down while showering?”

Eren glanced at Levi as angry as he could but still, Levi thought he looked cute. Like a puppy that one had teased too much and would be grumpy for two minutes before it came back to get cuddled.

“No. Levi, seriously, just let’s stop this conversation if you don’t intend on helping me out.”

Eren turned around so his back would show towards Levi. He was so embarrassed. Of course, Levi would fall for a17-year old boy who wasn’t even able to control his hard-on.

“So you will let me sleep if I help you?”

“Huh?”


	10. Butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait... but I'm not used to writing smut anymore so I don't know how well I've pulled it off... But...yeah..so it took me quite some time because I was too emberrassed to continue every 300 words I"D  
> Usually, if I take longer, I upload a one shot to "distract" me from this fic for at least a short time so might be worth checking them out :D  
> Alright, I hope you like the chapter

“Don’t ‘huh?’ me. What do you think is going to happen anyway?”

“HUH?”

Levi rolled back to his side, rolling his eyes.

“Idiot. Do you think I can sleep with you having a boner that even hurts you?”

Eren hid himself under the blanket.

“I can do it on my own, you know?” he mumbled. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. It beat so hard that he even completely forgot about his hurting dick. Okay, he almost forgot.

“Oh yes, right. I really want to lie here while I hear you moaning my name in the bathroom.”

Eren threw the blanket aside and turned around to Levi, being upset and ashamed at the same time.

“I wouldn’t moan your name, you jerk!”

Levi sighed.

“Okay, even if you might manage to not moan my name so loud that I could hear it – I’d still know what you’re doing there.”

“So doing it yourself makes things better for you? How is that supposed to make any sense at all?!”

Levi didn’t reply to this for a few seconds, leaving Eren with an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. Had he said too much? Maybe he should’ve just let Levi do whatever he wanted. Not that he really minded. Levi was hot. He was a dick though. Okay, actually a nice and cute dick. But still a dick.

Levi got up a little and turned over to Eren, placing his underarms next to his head. The younger one looked up to him with his huge green eyes displaying complete confusion. Before he could say a word, Levi had lowered his head to touch Eren’s lips with his own, just resting them there for a few seconds.

Eren felt the warmth of Levi’s lips lying on his own. He didn’t know what this was supposed to mean but for now he didn’t care.

The prince slowly started to move his lips a little, feeling relieved when Eren did the same but still, no one of them tried to increase the pressure until Levi lifted his face again, looking right in to the huge, confused eyes of the boy underneath him.

“It’s just the same.”

“What is the same?” Eren was obviously confused. Even though the only thing lightening up this room was the moon from the outside, one could still see the red on his cheeks.

“When I kissed you yesterday, when I thought you were a woman… Now, it just feels the same.” Again, he lowered his head, started to move his lips right away.

Eren decided to not interrupt the prince’s doings. If he wanted to kiss him, he should. It would only benefit him. Actually, he felt relieved. Maybe his situation was not as bad as he had thought, sharing a bed with a guy he obviously had a crush on, lying on top of him, kissing him slowly for a few seconds before slowly releasing their lips.

“Eren…”

Levi rested his forehead on Eren’s, not saying another word. Eren himself tried to stay quiet as well. He wanted to scream but he knew this wouldn’t do him any good.

“I’m not disgusted.”

Eren chuckled a little.

“Is that your way to say you like me?”

“Tzz. It’s my way of saying that I’m not disgusted, that’s all. I’m still mad, though. Don’t get too cocky.”

Eren kept laughing a little, looking at that grumpy face looking at him. He wanted to go for it. If Levi did these things even though he knew it was Eren –a boy- he was doing these things with and even though he was still upset about what happened this morning, it could only mean that maybe he wouldn’t need to ‘die’ in one year, right?

Eren lifted his arms up and pulled Levi’s neck down, catching him in a kiss again, this time making clear this was no testing anymore but a real kiss. They felt the warmth of each other, their breath on their skin, and their tongues on each other.

“Levi…” Eren turned his face a little so he could look into his eyes.

“Do you still want to…?”

Levi sighed.

„I guess by now I even _have_ to.” He moved the blanket that covered Eren’s body a little so he could place himself between his legs. The green eyed boy watched his movements. Could this really be happening? Was Levi just about to ‘help him out’?

“I’ll tell you in advance, I’ve never done this before so don’t expect too much. Or anything.”

Eren shook his head. Just being touched by Levi was more than enough for him. Not that he had any experience with the same sex except for his own hand.

As Levi started to pull down Eren’s pants, he lifted his hips a little to make it easier for them to come off. He couldn’t look at Levi’s reaction. They have seen each other naked not even 30 minutes ago but this time it was different.

“It hurts just from looking.”

“You know how to keep the mood up, Mr. Prince.”

“Hey!” Levi’s hand went down to Eren’s crotch. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, he had never done it with a man before nor had he actually ever expected to touch a penis that wasn’t his own. He just tried to do it the way he usually did it on his own – except for the fact that it just felt completely different. He felt Eren’s eyes watching his movements, they were filled with confusion, arousal, and curiosity.

“Don’t stare at what I’m doing. It’s embarrassing.”

Eren gasped when Levi increased the pressure a little.

“No…No, it’s good. I just…can’t believe it.”

Levi chuckled. “Neither can I.“

„Hey…“ Eren lifted his upper body up so they were facing each other. “What… If I do you? If it’s embarrassing for both of us… makes it not embarrassing anymore, right?”

“No, in fact it doubles the embarrassment.” They looked each other in the eye for a second before Eren’s hands wandered down to Levi’s waistband.

“I want to touch it nevertheless…” without waiting for a never coming reply –which was, as Eren had found out by now, his way of agreeing to things he might not like to say out loud– his fingers wandered under the jogging pants the prince was wearing and touched the cock that had been pulsating underneath the cloth.

“Hey, don’t we have lube here?”

Levi raised his brows. “Why would we have such a thing here? Maybe some baby oil.”

Eren let go of the warm flesh that he had been holding in hands to turn around and check the bedside table.

“Okay, this view isn’t all too bad I must confess.” Levi’s hand went towards Eren’s butt cheek, causing Eren a short squeak. “Hey! I’m not ready for this!”

“Don’t worry, did you find something?“

Eren turned around again, smiling bright.

“Here’s lube. And a note.” Levi moaned. No. Just no. This couldn’t be true.

 _“Have fun but please do it safe. The condoms are in different sizes so they should fit. – Erwin.”_ Eren read out as he found enough light in the dark room. They kept quiet for a few seconds.

“He…really cares for you, huh?”

Levi shook his head. “A little too much I guess. Please, give me lube. I really want to finish this before it becomes even more awkward.”

“Oh, I’ve got news for you.” Eren turned around to his former position, leaving the note where it was while opening the tube and slowly dripping some of it onto his slender fingers. “It can’t become any more awkward so just relax. No one here will judge you, _Levi_.”

The older one realized how different Eren had pronounced his name. Right. They were in a house, cut off from the rest of the world. Here, it was just the two of them. He was no prince and Eren was no boy he had met wearing girl’s clothes and still couldn’t let go of him for some reason. Okay, he still was, but there was no reason to be upset about it right now.

After warming up the cold lube in his hand, Eren put the tube aside and pulled down Levi’s pants a little, revealing his swollen cock for the first time to Eren. “Don’t look as if you’ve never seen a dick before. Because I know you did.” Levi was a little ashamed. He had had sex with several girls before and of course they had seen his ~~Mushroom Headed Fuck Stick~~ penis but doing it with Eren was the first time it felt embarrassing. Maybe because they would eat breakfast tomorrow together.

“I know but… _I’m not disgusted_.” Eren lips displayed a mischievous smile Levi had never seen before. “Fuck you.”  

“I guess we’re not that close yet.” His hand grabbed the warm flesh and started to rub it a little, not sure on how much pressure he should use or how fast he should go. How did he do it when he did it himself? He couldn’t believe it felt so different but he didn’t dislike doing it with the prince. _His_ prince in fact.

“This… feels actually pretty good.” Levi bit a little in his bottom lip. A guy sure knew what it had to be like. Before he’d let his focus slip away, he grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, doing the same Eren started doing to him a few seconds earlier.

Watching Levi’s concentrated face to not give in to the hands of the younger one first really amused Eren. He slowly leaned forward to catch Levi’s lips into a kiss again. Without watching what they were actually doing there, they could relax a little, panting into the kiss they were sharing. A little encouraged by seeing Eren fully enjoying whatever he was doing with his cock, he moved a little closer. “I want to try out something.” Before explaining what it was he started kissing Eren again before his right hand covered both cocks, holding Eren’s neck with his left hand, increasing the pressure, and grinning into the kiss as Eren obviously enjoyed what he had come up with, rewarding him with a sudden, satisfied moan. Eren’s fingers clawed onto Levi’s side just to make him increase the pressure on his hand and his kiss, leaving Eren with an almost sorrowful gasp before he came in his hand. Finally free from the pressure he had set on himself, Levi came only a few seconds later more quietly than the younger one but not less intensely. Eren panted a few more times, resting his head in Levis shoulder, letting Levi do the same on his before they eventually separated a little, looking at each other. Levi’s heart skipped a beat when he looked in Eren’s green eyes, still a little blurred and his cheeks being all red, even more than they were before because of the sunburn. His lips were swollen a little but that didn’t keep him from kissing him one last time before he moved a little. “I feel like we need another shower.” Eren said, looking at Levi’s hand and both of their upper bodies. “Yeah, maybe.” Not to speak from the sweat on their bodies.

Levi tried to avoid using his right hand while getting up from the bed, letting his pants drop down and just walk out of them to the bathroom. Eren, still a little unsteady in his movements, slowly followed Levi to the bathroom while getting rid of his pullover. He couldn’t wear this one tonight. As he entered the room he saw Levi watching his hands. He couldn’t tell what the expression on his face was supposed to mean but right now he couldn’t care less. He just wanted to shower and finally go to sleep. As Levi realized Eren had entered the bathroom, he started washing his hand before turning towards the shower. “You can do it alone now, can’t you?”

“Yes, just a little shower isn’t too difficult.” Nevertheless, they stood together under the shower head. Levi kept quiet, didn’t look into Eren’s direction. Meanwhile, Eren wasn’t too sure what was going on. He just picked the shower gel and covered his body with it, watching Levi from the corner of his eye. He seemed to be exhausted or even dead tired, maybe his change of mood had nothing to do with him and he was just overthinking it. Maybe Levi didn’t regret doing this, maybe he did. As the older one stepped under the water jet, Eren placed himself behind him, slowly covering his neck in soft kisses, even though the prince didn’t show any sign of responding to Eren’s doings. The green eyed boy wrapped his arms around the muscular body of the man in front of him, pressing his body against his back and resting his head on his left shoulder.

“Do you regret what we did?”

Levi took his time before he responded, he waited until his hair was all wet again before he wiped the hair out of his face and turned around to look at Eren. He didn’t know what he was supposed to feel. Eren just had that puppy feeling to him which made him want to protect him at all cost but on the other hand he didn’t know if this wasn’t all. He felt attracted to that boy, he hadn’t felt disgusted, even more he really liked what they had done minutes ago but he would need a little more time to figure out how far he wanted to go with him. How far he _could_ go with him. There was no future for them, even if his heart had always skipped a beat whenever he looked at him ever since they first met. “No, I don’t. But I’m not sure if I will.”

Eren’s lips formed a little smile but his eyes told everything. This had made him sad because he totally understood what was going on with Levi. “So you could imagine being with a boy?”

“I never cared about gender actually. Hanji even called me Asexual but I don’t think I am. If I had to explain what my 'sexuality' would be, I'd say it had been ruined by being born as a prince maybe. Well, I just care as much about giving my lack of interest in love a name as I care about gender. But I feel I’m destined to not fall for someone.”

Eren laughed a little. Yes, maybe he was indeed destined to be alone forever if he couldn’t be with the only person that caused the party the butterflies in his stomach held whenever he looked at Eren just because he was who he was. The heir of country Sina. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the turn of events... ;3;


	11. These Four Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.Guys.GUYS.
> 
> I'm deeply sorry for taking 2 months to update T_T It's not that I didn't know what to write anymore, it just never felt right and then I got caught up in my finals :D But nevertheless, I continued! 
> 
> But I didn't do nothing in the meantine. I started to draw a Ereristory which is not as cute or funny as this story is but if you're interested in it, you can read it here: http://mrslittsy.tumblr.com/tagged/Every+Second+Ereri/page/2 It's only in sketch style so I can upload faster but I think the drawings are okay nevertheless :')

„Levi“, Eren mumbled in his pillow as he felt how someone got up from the mattress. “It’s too early to get up.” He said half asleep, turning his face towards his lover’s direction, hardly keeping his eyes open.

“I always get up this early. You can sleep, I just need to get my workout done.” Levi was obviously as tired as Eren was. They stayed awake quite long after all that had happened. They didn’t know what they were supposed to do as soon as Erwin would come to pick them up again, but for now they decided to not care about anything that happened outside of their house and do as they want.

“You’re so admirable.” The younger one mumbled, falling asleep again as he had said these words.

Was he admirable? Levi didn’t think so. He just went with the flow. Always. What else had he been supposed to do? He was a fucking prince, he never had had the chance to do as he pleased. His cousins had it tougher though for some reason. Whenever they came over –luckily, they were almost the same age as him- and he thought he could just play around, his cousins were always ‘correct’ in their manner. Playing with a wall was more fun than playing with them. Well, maybe that’s why he had fallen in love with his very kind and fun French teacher back then.

He changed into his sports clothes before he went back to bed, softly touching Eren’s cheek and watching him breathing all calmly as he gave him a shy kiss on his forehead. He went back down to the garden, starting his daily routine. The only thing that actually ever made him feel energetic.

 

 

Eren moaned loudly as the room heated up and hindered him from sleeping. This god damn country was way too hot. Even though they had taken a shower before they got back to bed last night, he was all covered in sweat again. By thinking about last night, he felt even hotter again. They decided that what happened in this house would never ever leave this house. This didn’t give him an answer on what was going to happen after they will have left the house _but_ for the moment he didn’t care. Levi liked him for what he was and was willing to be his lover for at least these few days they had which was way more than he had ever hoped for.

He took a look at the clock to see it was just a few minutes past 8 a.m. and this was no natural time to be awake for him. Unluckily, their bedroom was facing towards east so there was no helping it but getting up early. As he looked down on himself, seeing his shirt being all soaked in sweat, he sighed before he got up to get some fresh clothes and jump under the shower. A look into the mirror showed him his burnt skin and he really hoped he would get rid of it before they got back home.

As he got out of the shower, he smelled something delicious. He walked downstairs just to find Levi preparing breakfast for them.

“You can cook?” Eren was surprised.

Levi turned around, looking absolutely dorky but cute in his apron and with the frying pan in his hand. “Yes. For some time, I was super addicted to cooking shows and wanted to learn how to do all these things on my own so some of it stuck with me.”

Eren couldn’t help but laugh a little, imagining teenage-Levi being addicted to these shows and staying up in the kitchen for hours, trying to get it right.

“Well, at least after half a year, not too much should have been forgotten so that at least it shouldn’t be too bad.”

Okay, the fact that teenage-Levi from his imagination was now 20-year-old Levi but still not much taller than back then made it hard for him not to burst out laughing.

“I bet it’s delicious.” Eren leaned forward as Levi prepared the rest of the food and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. The little blush on Levi’s cheeks was definitely worth it.

 

 

“It’s too hot, Levi!” Eren cried, lying in their bed. They kind of managed to survive during the day but because of Eren’s strong sunburnt, they couldn’t go into the pool so they managed to play video games in the living room, which was half-way cool enough to not die. And, by the way, the only room that had an air-condition. As it had cooled down and they didn’t feel like dying anymore by moving a little, they went back to the bedroom, kissing and touching each other as if it was for the last time.

“Were you really born in this country?” Levi answered, making his way downwards Eren’s spine, being caught by the salty taste of Eren’s body. As they agreed on ‘enjoying’ their time as they wish while they’re in this house, it felt like a big burden dropped off from Levi’s shoulders. Eren, who never acted as if he thought of Levi as a prince was absolutely refreshing. Being seen as a normal human being was refreshing.

“You’re one to talk. Who kept crying all day long that it’s too hot to even take a shit?” Eren said laughing, turning around and pulling the older one up to him, wrapping his arms around Levis neck, pressing their bodies to each other. It was still too hot to do these things but neither of them bothered. At least, not until it definitely got too hot and they both gave up on cuddling. “Let’s take a shower.” The older one suggested, hardly getting up from his position. This weather was meant to be the death for him one day.

“Yes, we should take a shower.” Eren replied, lifting his upper body up, giving a kiss to Levi who gladly accepted the lips of his fiancé before he let go of him and murmured a ‘let’s continue this in the bathroom.’.

 

 

As they closed their bags and checked that they didn’t forget anything, they looked at each other. The past three days had been great, way better than either one of them would’ve thought they would be and now here they were. Erwin would come to pick them up in a few minutes and they would have to figure out what to do now. Of course, this morning all they had done were things they won’t be able to do anymore at least that often from now on and they both felt sad about it.

“What will we do from now on?” Eren hesitantly asked. He tried to keep the eye-contact but he was just too afraid and went to check his bag again. “I don’t like the dying plan, to be honest…” he added to it. Letting him ‘die’ would mean he would get married to an actual girl afterwards and even though they were just together for a short while, he didn’t want this to happen.

“No, I don’t like it either but maybe we’ll have to do it anyway.” There he was. The Levi he hated himself the most for. Everything he did was just for his duty of being a prince. He didn’t like the way it went? He had to deal with it, he was in no position to ‘want’ something, if it collided with his duties.

Eren sighed. He promised to himself to always cherish these days with Levi and even the upcoming year. If that was all they’d be getting, it was still better than nothing.

Levi walked up towards Eren and grabbed his chin, turned his face towards him and enclosed their lips again, trying to show him how sad it made him that their days of freedom were over so fast.

“You can just become my sex slave afterwards, you know?” he whispered to his lips, grinning until Eren hit him in his stomach. “Don’t say such ridiculous things.”

They could hear how a car approached the house and made them quiet again. This was it. They couldn’t go any further than this. Reality has caught up on them.

The front door opened and Eren kissed Levi’s lips a last time, before they grabbed their bags and went downstairs.

Erwin stood there emotionless as ever but looking sharply at them, trying to figure out how they got along, trying to read the tension. Well, he admitted that he was glad to see that no one died, had no scratches or signs of fighting in general. Eren looked sun burnt but besides this and the grumpy atmosphere, they seemed to be doing fine.

“Are you ready?” he broke the silence. These two weren’t looking at each other. He wasn’t sure why exactly but it was only a matter of time until he’d find out. “May I take your bags?” he offered but neither one of them answered him. Levi just walked outside, putting his bags in the car, while Eren at least gave him a smile, saying ‘sorry’ for itself. As he locked the house, the boys entered the car, not saying a word, not looking at each other, just being caught up in their own thoughts. Whenever Erwin tried to start conversation and asked how their days went, he never got a reply. It’s going to be tougher to figure out where they are now with each other than he had thought. If he had to make a guess, it’d be definitely that they got closer according to their sad facial expressions but that could also be because of the heat.

As they arrived at the palace, the two boys looked at each other for the first time since they had left the house and just from these few seconds, Erwin knew what was going on. He knew Levi too well and to be fair: Eren was an open book. “Eren, don’t forget to put on your wig before you get out.” He reminded the young boy who really had forgotten about the whole thing. He had got so used to being himself while he was around Levi that being ‘Eirin’ completely dropped off from his mind. As he looked at the wig he could feel Levi starring at it as well. ‘Don’t put it on’ is what he wanted to hear but nothing left from Levi’s lips so he put it on his head, checking in the mirror if it looked okay before he got off the car.

“Levi! I missed you!” they heard Hanji cry before she jumped into Levi’s arms. “My days were so lonely without my little grumpy prince!”

“Get off, old hag.”

Eren watched the two in their usual behavior and really wished he could be in Hanji’s place. Being with Levi as much as she liked, nothing to hide, just be who she was, getting all accepted by Levi. Eren felt a hand on his shoulder, which belonged to Erwin as he realized. “No need to worry. Everything will work out fine.” He said before he got the luggage out of the trunk.

Erwin was one to talk. How was anything supposed to work out fine?

Eren looked at Levi who was happily fighting with Hanji again, before he turned around, looked at Eren and gave off a little smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you would have loved to read more of how they had spent their days but I kind of felt like just stretching the story for the sake of adding sex to it so I decided to just leave it out. But yes, that's most likely what they did, at least as it cooled down :D But no, they didn't go 'that far', that'd be too fast.  
> Anyway, I think another 2 or 3 chapters will come before we have to say good-bye to them :') I hope you'll stick with me until the end! And a big sorry again! I will do my best to finish the story until the end of August :)


	12. Good Night, Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to say much except for: Sorry. I know it took me over 2 years to continue but I didn't drop this.

Eren was staring at the ceiling. The bed he was lying on was huge and comfortable and he had no obvious reason to feel mad, except for him having a broken heart. They had returned from their vacation about two hours ago and since then, he had been by himself, he kept staring at the ceiling. His head itched thanks to the wig he had to wear. He wished his head was spinning around, but he was far from thinking about anything. His head was blank.

  
What had he been thinking? He could still feel Levi’s touches all over his body. Would they continue what they did for the next year? Obviously hidden, because if anyone ever found out about Eren being a boy, there would be consequences for Levi – horrible consequences.

  
He turned his head to is left, looking at the wall that was between Levi and him. Levi had told him that they wouldn’t continue this once they returned so what made Eren think they would? Well, maybe the fact Levi had never once done what Eren thought he would. But tomorrow was finally the 21st and Levi would introduce him to the world as the woman he was going to marry. And then, about a year later, he will ‘die’ so no one will ever find out about him being a boy.

  
Eren was interrupted by someone knocking on his door. When he got up, his neck hurt. The bed might be comfortable, but not if you don’t move over an hour.  
He took a look at the mirror to check if his wig was still okay and then opened the door to find Erwin and Hanji standing there

“So Eren” Hanji started, entering his room without waiting for being invited.

  
“We need to get you prepared for tomorrow. First thing is that a hairdresser will come soon to get you extensions.”

  
“Extensions?! Why would I?!” Eren shouted. He wanted to at least feel like a boy when no one else was around. Erwin seriously looked at him. “Eren, please consider this option. Sina is really hot throughout the year and constantly wearing a wig is no option. Or, well, you can but that might be tough if you have a long day. And we definitely have to do whatever we can to make you look as feminine as possible.”

  
Everyone kept quiet. Eren knew Erwin was right. He was still quite slender so they could hide is manly appearing body parts with proper clothes. And a proper hairstyling will help without a doubt. He sighed.

  
“I get it. But please, don’t get me plastic surgery for fake boobs or anything.”  
Hanji laughed.

  
“Damn, now I need to cancel the appointment. No, of course not Eren.” Hanji sat down on a chair. “You will be the sport-enthusiastic princess with small boobs, so don’t worry. But we will get you a proper stylist to support you in the morning to make you look as feminine as possible.”

  
“It’s unfortunate” Erwin continued “but we have to keep up the act even within the palace. No one else except the four of us is allowed to know, just in case.”  
Eren fell down backwards on his bed again. “Of course. I think I can manage for a year.”

  
“But of course, if no one else is around, feel free to move around freely. Oh, and please try to not talk any more than necessary in public. Your voice is definitely on the edge of being the one of a girl. Please try to pitch it up a little if it’s not us.”

  
Eren only listened to Erwin explaining all the things he was already aware of. He already went to the change of his voice a few years ago but he knew his voice was still getting deeper, at least a little. Erwin explained to him what was ahead of him within the next few days, especially about tomorrow. Hanji just sat on her chair, watching Eren closely. After Erwin was done, Hanji kept starring at him.  
“It’s a shame. I’d be sooo happy for the two of you.” Hanji moaned.

  
“What is he…. Uhm… I mean…” Eren didn’t know what he was allowed to ask. He wanted to know how Levi was doing but he was too afraid. But obviously, Hanji knew what was going on and grinned.  
“He’s not very talkative. He’s probably figuring out everything by himself. But don’t worry, he doesn’t hate you. If he did, he would have just dropped everything and kicked you out. That would’ve been just a welcome reason to cancel things.”

  
Eren’s heart dropped a beat. He didn’t suspect Levi to hate him. He wondered if Levi was even able to hate anyone but unfortunately, if there was anyone in this country not able to freely do as he pleased, it was Levi. Maybe, if they had met in another world they could’ve been happy together. Homosexuality wasn’t forbidden in Sina, but they were still very traditional when it came to their king.  
“I sincerely wish for Levi to become happy.” Eren heard Erwin say. When he looked at Erwin, he saw his intense stare. “I know. I am sincerely sorry for bringing us all into this situation.”  
“No, don’t get me wrong. I’m not against you nor this relationship. All I want for Levi is to be happy but he is not. Not how this is going right now. None of you knows him like I do and I could tell the second he saw you, that he will never go and look for another woman after your death. He will never give his mother any grandchildren, at least not the common way. Unfortunately, it is not for us to decide. The only one who can do anything about this is Levi himself.”

  
“Well, he always wanted to crush this ceremony. Ever since I knew him he was like ‘I am not going to follow this dumb tradition’.” Hanji laughed. “He might just be scared to actually be doing this.”  
Eren clawed his fingers into the blanked. “We have to do something about this! Screw these traditions!”

 

Hanji laughed again. “Oh boy, I know what Levi saw in you. You’re the rebel he needed!” Eren blushed.

  
“We should get going. Eren, please take a shower and get yourself as feminine as possible before the hairdresser or the stylist comes. If you need any help with this task, ask Han-… No, ask Youtube for help. None of us might be a help for you with this.”

  
Hanji laughed again. “Right, I’m not the feminine type. Anyway, if there’s something I can help you with, just call me.”

  
Eren nodded. Was he able to do it? At least, he had to try. After Erwin and Hanji had left, Eren looked at the closed door. Was is ok for him to go and see Levi? Maybe they could escape together and live happily ever after somewhere far away. But that was obviously no option.

  
A few minutes later, the promised hairdresser came together with Erwin to his room. Eren could watch himself looking more and more feminine the more hair he got to his head. Erwin seemed pleased with the result, after the hairdresser had finished her work and also did his eyebrows a little.

  
After they had left again, again, someone knocked on his door. Eren began to understand what being a princess must feel like. To his surprise, Levi was standing in front of him.

  
“Wow, you really look more feminine now. I’d say that I’d totally fall for you being a girl but well, I couldn’t even tell you’re not when your hair was still short. Anyway” Levi coughed “I just wanted to wish you good luck for tomorrow.”

  
Eren didn’t know what to say. Good luck? “Levi, are you serious?”

  
A pair of grey, sharp eyes looked at him.

  
“You wish me good luck? Levi, it’s you who needs to be careful. You can still kick me out and tell them tomorrow that you break with this tradition. Wasn’t this what you wanted to do all your life anyway? Please, I’m willing to do whatever you ask of me because the first time I stood in front of you I knew that I wanted to be with seriously. I will play Eirin and I will also take the whole country’s hate if you ask that of me. But please, don’t try to protect me and just do what’s the best for you.”

  
Levi kept quiet and just stared at Eren, who didn’t know how to handle this and was on the edge of crying. He was only 17, after all.

  
“Good night, Eren.” Levi said and turned around, back to his own room, locking the door behind him.


	13. Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments! The fic will be done after the next chapter so be prepared! ;-;

„Good luck.“ That’s what he wanted to tell him? Levi sighed. The view from his room was amazing, especially when the sun set. He deeply loved his country and he had sincere feelings for Eren, from the first second he had seen him. He knew it had to be Eren but what was the point of all this? He’d ‘die’ sooner or later and he would have to go find a real woman to make babies. To fulfill his duty. Heck, he didn’t even care about this. Any woman could bear his child, why would he have to separate from Eren for this? Hanji had suggested to just pack their stuff and run away but he would never do that. Of course he had always been running around, claiming he’d be screwing all these traditions but he was no idiot. So many people were relying on him. Not only his family but the country. Unlike other monarchies, the people of Sina have always been loyal. There is no parliament or whatsoever in Sina, there is only the king and the queen ruling.

Levi took a look at the clock. It was almost dinner time. Should he ask Eren to join him? He seemed pretty upset and worried about him. Maybe some time for him alone would be nice. Starting from tomorrow he won’t have a single moment for himself anymore. Hopefully he will be alright, Levi thought. Was it selfish of him putting Eren through all of this? He had suggested him to just drop everything and Levi would love to that – but how? They can’t cancel this tradition without giving a reason. Eren’s face has been in the media and thank God, no one recognized him. Luckily, the pictures had a bad quality thanks to the distance and darkness.  
  
Nevertheless if he wanted to get out of this, no, get Eren out of this, he needed to come up with a plan.

Meanwhile, Eren wasn’t hungry. He was lying in his bed again, thinking about the year from tomorrow. He wondered if they’d be in a tragic singing and dancing scene if this was a movie. Eren and Levi, singing along in their rooms with tragic lyrics about a unhappy love, ending it with putting their hands on the wall that separated them.

Eren knew he had to do something about this. It was his fault Levi and the entire royal family were dragged into this mess. If Levi wasn’t willing to so something about this, he had to.

Eren got up from his bed and started to pack his most neccessary belongings. Since it was getting dark outside, it’d be his chance to leave the palace. His heart hurt when thinking about leaving Levi alone but it was for his best. Thank God the stylist only put in some clip extensions so he just put them back again. Should he leave a note? Well, just in case they thought someone kidnapped him. But what was he supposed to write?

_Dear prince Levi,_

_I’m truly sorry for ruining everything like this but imagining you risking everything is too much for me to handle. I told you I’d do anything for you and I will keep my word. I will leave the palace. Blame everyhting on me that tomorrow’s festival won’t be held, because it’s true. You mean everything to me, not only as my prince, but especially as my Levi. I know this is going quite fast since we haven’t known each other only a week ago but you’re probably the most amazing and wonderful person I’ve ever met in my life. I truly hope we will meet each other again, be it in this life or the next. Please forgive me._

_Eren_

Wow, that sounded quite cool for a 17-year old, doesn’t it? He put the letter into an envelope and write Levi’s name on it before he sealed it. They would probably send the rest of his things to his family and he couldn’t go back to see them, at least not within the next weeks. What was he supposed to do? He had no idea but gettig out if the palace was the first step. Thanks to Levi he knew where the hidden doors are and where he would get out. Until someone realized he was missing, he’d be long gone.

He took the most important things and went up to the door. He stopped for a second. Was it better to leave or stay? But before his head got any more into it, he opened the door and didn’t bother to look back. Luckily, no-one was around so he sneaked to the next door and entered the secret hallways. He started to walk down the way but everything looked so similar. It took him about 20 minutes when he saw the end of the tunnel. The tunnels from the palace to the outside would bring him each to a different spot and he had chosen the one that was the closest to his door without thinking about where he’d get out. But lucky as he was, he got out at the city park. He was surprises to see how crowded it was still at this time. It was still quite warm so a lot of couples were walking around holding hands.

Jean lived quite nearby and as far as he was concerned for now, he wanted him to help. He got him into this mess and now he had to make up for it. It only took him a few minutes until he reached the Kirschstein’s door and knocked. Jean’s mother opened for him and was surprised to see him.

  
“Eren? What are you doing here at such an hour?” she asked.

  
“I’m sorry, mrs. Kirschstein, but it seems I can’t go home for the time being and I was wondering if I could stay here with you?”

  
Mrs. Kirschstein’s eyes widened in surprise. “Of course, love, whatever it is you can stay for as long as you need.”

  
Eren entered the cozy, little house they were living in. Everything seemed so small now after the palace. His room had been about the size the whole first floor of this house has. Jean was watching some TV-show in the living room when Eren entered.

  
“Hey Jean.”

  
He turned around and his eyes widened, while he was about to fall off from the couch. “EREN! What the heck are you doing here?!” He couldn’t believe it. What was going to happen now?

  
“I’m sorry to disturb you but I… well…” he looked at Jean’s mother.

  
“Oh dear, Jean had told me what happened to you. No need to hide things from me.” she said.

  
Eren was a little confused at first but didn’t care much about it. “I can’t do this to Levi or the country. I ran away.”

“You WHAT?” Jean jumped up and got Eren at his shoulders. “Are you insane? You’re emberassing prince Levi to death!”

  
“I… what? Why would I? I’d embarrass him if anyone ever found out about this.” Eren said emotionlessly. Did he really embarrass Levi with this?

  
“Who cares for that? After Mikasa told us that you are playin along to this farce, we thought everything was settled.”

  
“What would be settled with this, Jean? The prince to the crown cannot be in a marriage with a guy. He needs to have heirs."

  
Everyone kept quiet.

  
“I’m going to borrow your bed. See you-" he could ‘t finish his sentence as his mobile started to ring. Levi was calling. Eren was frozen. Jean pressed the green button.

  
“Eren, where the fuck are you? What is this goddamn letter and what are you doing right now?!”

  
Eren needed a second to understand before he put the phone to his ears.

  
“Levi I’m sorry. I’m at a friend’s house. Please don’t bother looking for me and just quit tomorrow’s festival.”

  
“Fuck I’m not going to do any of this. My parents want to meet us. Now. Erwin told me they had a solution prepared.“

  
„Wait, they know?!“ Eren screamed.

  
„It appears I’m the only one to fall for your masquerade. I’m going to send a driver to pick you up so just message me your friend’s address. Trust, whatever they have in mind is better than this.”

Before Eren could answer anything, Levi had hung up on him. Should he send Jean’s address to him? His parents knew so what was there to lose? Well, a lot for Levi so looking at his friend’s approving faces, he sent his position. It didn’t take them even ten minutes until they came to pick him up. To his surprise, it wasn’t Erwin who came to pick him up but Levi himself.

  
“Get in. Now. We’re already late.”  
Eren said goodbye to his friends before he entered the car. He didn’t know what to say. He felt so bad for leaving Levi. Unfortunately, Levi didn’t say anything anymore. Was he mad? Focused? Thinking about cat videos? No one could tell.

  
When they arrived at the palace, Levi suddenly grabbed his hands.

  
“No matter what they will suggest, we will do it, okay? It’s going to be the best for us.”

  
Eren nodded and tightened his grip around Levi’s hand before they left the car to be led to the King and Queen.


	14. Ceremonies

„Thank you all for joining us today, on the 21st of June to celebrate our traditional introduction of the next king and queen of Sina!“ the king opened the speech, looking at the audience that stood in front of him. Almost every citizen of the capital of Sina joined this rare event. Of course, this event’s purpose wasn’t to officially announce the next king, but by introducing the heir to the throne and his future queen kind of made it feel like that. Not even once in the history of Sina, the one who was introduced on June 21st didn’t become king in the future.

Levi was nervous. His hands were sweating like crazy which had several reasons. One of them was, without a doubt, the fact that he had to wear a suit in the heat but also the fact, that he was about to break all the rules this country had. He had always said that he would just do that – but he was a child back then. Not the least interested in becoming king and now here he was. Doing just what he had always said he would do eventually. He couldn’t believe it. His gaze went towards Eren who just calmly looked down at the audience. He looked so different. He wore a suit just like Levi did. He looked so manly despite him being only 17.

He thought it was ridiculous. When his parents had set up the audition, he thought he would just pick a girl that was nice to look at, he’d let her buy pretty clothes and handbags and have an affair with the gardener but here he was – in love with a guy and about to break any tradition because of him.

“Hey Levi,” he looked to his right, straight into his cousins light grey eyes that were almost covered by his dark blond bangs. “Is this really okay for you?” Farlan asked, holding his girlfriend’s hand tight. Isabel didn’t look at him as she was about to wet herself on stage. Levi smiled.

“It absolutely is,” he said, before his father turned towards them with the words “may the next king introduce his future queen to the country,” and his cousin stood up with his hands gripped tightly around the slender fingers of his girlfriend and the audience being confused.

The crowd didn’t say a word and just watched how the actual number two in line walked up to the front. Only now Levi realized his hands were shaking.

“Hello, everyone.” He smirked, obviously nervous about how the citizens will react. Some of them still looked confused but no one seemed to be upset. “So, as you might know, I’m not the son of the king and don’t be worried, I am not planning to tell you otherwise,” the audience laughed. Farlan was by far the only cousin Levi could stand but unfortunately, he didn’t live in the capital so they barely met when they were younger. He was, nevertheless, very popular in Sina. His father was Levi’s younger brother, but unfortunately, he had died many years ago. For that reason, he had grown up in a southern part of Sina where he had met Isabel – a normal girl. He started to get more interfered with the royal part of the family when he was about 16 and decided to go to the same school as Levi.

When he had met with his parents last night, this had been their plan. They had suggested that Farlan would become the next king if Levi didn’t want to. “We were always worried because from the time you could talk, you would always say that you don’t want to become king,” so they had thought of this plan. Now that Eren had become a part of his life and they still had to work things out for themselves, he was relieved that his parents came up with Farlan as a substitute.

Levi looked at the audience and saw their happy faces. The reporters were taking a countless amount of pictures of what was happening here. Levi got up once Farlan had called his name to talk to the people.

“I’m glad to see that everyone has a smile on their face,” he started his speech. He didn’t prepare much, he just took some notes on things he definitely wanted to add to his speech.

“First of all, becoming your king would have been one of the greatest honors for me. But, in coherence with my parents, I decided that I am not the one who is suited to serve as your king. I will, nevertheless, stand side by side with Farlan and support him as much as I can as his advisor, and I will also be the number two in line. So, if anything were to happen to Farlan, I will be there to serve you as your king. But for the kingdom and especially for the citizens of Sina, Farlan will be, without a doubt, a great king and I hope that you will accept and love him just as much as you do with me.” The audience applauded while Levi took a break.

“As for the reasons, I can probably not tell you something that would satisfy you. There is no particular reason. I am not sick, the fact that I am not having a girl to present today isn’t a good reason to not become king,” now the audience laughed. “Also, there were pictures spreading around, claiming this girl was the new queen. As for now, all I can tell you is that she didn’t turn out to be what I thought she was,” his parents chuckled in his back and he knew Eren was grinning behind his back. “I love the country and the citizens of Sina. But especially those who had followed me in media know how much I love my freedom. To be honest with you, growing up in the palace had always been a burden for me. These walls always felt like chains and my parents knew that. When they told me about their plan, I suddenly felt that thing that was tightening my heart suddenly disappear. So, again, all I can say is that I love the people of Sina and I truly believe that Farlan will be a better and absolutely dedicated king for you.”

Everyone kept silent for a second before the people started to applaud and scream things at Levi, that they love them and that they wish him happiness. Levi stood there and smiled into the crowd before he turned around and looked at Eren who sat there on his seat next to Levi. He honestly felt free for the first time now – and happy. And all of that became possible thanks to Eren who had to dress up as a girl. They shared a special bond and even if he wouldn’t tell the public yet who he was, he would definitely do so sooner or later and he was sure they will understand. He walked back to his seat and kept smiling at Eren. Even if he had had a slightest bit of doubt, he now was sure as hell that he had made the right choice.

 

_A year later_

 

Eren was so sick of this. He couldn’t wait for this whole scheme to be over. He shook the hand of the man in front of him who reached him a piece of paper he gladly accepted before he turned around. He didn’t bother to wait until everyone was done, he just left the hall and all the people behind him, to jump into the car that would bring him home. He looked at the piece of paper in front of him that had his name written on it. The past year had been horrible. Everyone he knew suddenly wanted to be friends with him, be close to the royal family after it became public that he and Levi were seeing each other. Luckily, there were almost no people against their love but all the ones who wanted to be part of it did their job well enough to ruin everything for him.

He got out of the car and walked up to his room, where he found Levi sitting on his desk. “Hey, what are you doing?” he asked, throwing his things on the bed. Levi turned around with a big smile. “I’m working on something for the upcoming event. Farlan wants to collect some money to finally sterilize all the strays and give them shelter,” he said, leaning back in his chair. “Who would’ve thought being the right hand was even more work than being king?” he laughed at himself. His parents had announced that they would retire within half a year to give some guidance to Farlan, but they felt like they wanted to see something of the world before they’re too old. Eren could only guess why Levi had always been struggling.

“Anyway, how was your graduation ceremony?” the prince asked while Eren let himself fall into his bed. “I’m so done. Thank God I don’t need to go to school ever again. The way they had been acting around me the past year killed me,” he sighed. “I guess I know what you mean,” Levi said, placing himself next to Eren. “You’ll be fine with the university you’re going to. I went there as well and no one gave a shoot about who I am,” Levi said grinning before he leaned down to give a kiss on Eren’s forehead. “You were enrolled, you’ve barely went to classes.”

“Hey, I’m a prince. No one can tell me when to go to class and when not.”

Eren knocked Levi’s shoulder a little bit before he wrapped his arms around him. “I love you,” he murmured and smiled, when he got a “I love you, too,” back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so that was it ; v ; I hope you liked it. It wasn't something deep, it wasn't something realistic, but hopefully a little something fluff and fun for you guys to read. Despite taking such a long break in between, thank you so much for following me until the end <3  
> I started another fic that is way more thought through and serious but hopefully not less fun to read. You can read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9539399/chapters/21570233 :3 I'm still looking for a beta reader if anyone's interested.  
> Anyway, thanks for being with me <3


End file.
